


По волнам моей памяти

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, Armipace, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Relationship Mistakes, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание:<br/>15 лет назад Ли и Ричард расстались. Карьера Ричарда пошла в гору, но он так и не смог забыть свою единственную любовь...<br/>Ли живёт с мужем и сыном, а Ричард наконец-то получил Премию Оливье. Подстрекаемый своим биографом, Ричард едет в Штаты, чтобы ещё раз встретиться с Ли. При встрече становится очевидно, что ничего не забыто. Смогут ли они возродить свою любовь, или всё же в одну реку не войти дважды?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the incredible author of the original text!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+incredible+author+of+the+original+text%21).
  * A translation of [Nothing Seems as Pretty as the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464407) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



> Предлагаю всему русскоязычному фандому насладиться этой замечательной ЛиРичной работой. Моя заслуга - только перевод, все остальные лавры - автору!!!

Нет, Ричарда не раздражали аплодисменты. Определённо, это был не самый неприятный звук на земле, да и за последнее время у него было достаточно шансов к нему привыкнуть. В некотором роде, аплодисменты давно стали фоном его одинокой жизни. Ему поклонялись издалека, и никто не приблизился к нему так близко, как это однажды удалось одному единственному американцу...

После десятилетий относительной безвестности, недостойных его ролей и тяжелой работы ради скромного признания критиков, в последние 15 лет всё наконец-то вернулось сторицей. Карьера пошла вверх так круто, как он и не ожидал, и хотя ему редко удавалось поработать в театре, чтобы иметь шанс получить ещё одну Премию Оливье (см. примечания), он всё же был номинирован за роль в "Короле Лире".

Он знал, что так будет, уже с первой встречи с режиссёром. Этот молодой человек (в свои шестьдесят Ричард считал молодыми всех, кому не было сорока) с голодными глазами, похоже, знал своё дело. Он был одним из немногих режиссёров, способных смотреть на вещи с разных точек зрения. Было занятно смотреть, как он переключается из позиции режиссёра в позицию актёра или продюсера, меняя их как перчатки в течение нескольких минут. И хотя получить номинацию было приятно, но это были совсем не те эмоции, что в первый раз.

Ричард выходил на сцену не ради аплодисментов или наград, но проигрывать всё же не любил, и какая-то часть его желала, чтобы его последнее выступление не было омрачено грустью оттого, что его тяжкий труд опять остался неоцененным.

Ричард старался не думать об этом, выходя на поклон бок о бок со своими коллегами. Он был великим актёром, так что никому из зрителей не пришло бы в голову усомниться, что слёзы на его лице были слезами радости...

***

\- Ты забрал обед для Джереми? - спросил Джейсон.

Ли с сыном были уже на полпути к двери, но вернулись в кухню, где муж Ли только что достал из холодильника коробочку с обедом.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Ли. Джейсон улыбнулся и подарил ему короткий поцелуй: 

\- Всегда рад (исп.), - отозвался он и повернулся к мойке.

Ли уже опаздывал, поэтому подхватил на руки Джереми и поспешил к выходу. В машине Джереми раскапризничался, заявив, что не хочет сидеть в детском кресле:

\- Я уже большой и хочу сидеть, как ты!

\- Ну, когда-нибудь будешь. Но прямо сейчас тебе ещё надо подрасти, так что для безопасности надо пока посидеть в детском кресле.

\- А когда уже можно будет перестать в нём сидеть?!

\- Когда станешь вооот таким большим, - ответил Ли, отмечая высоту, которая показалась Джереми огромной, хотя была далеко от роста его отца.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул он, обиженный, и опустился в кресло. Ли пристегнул сына и двинулся к водительской двери.

\- Папа! 

\- Что?

\- А я когда-нибудь вырасту такой, как ты? 

Ли подумал с минуту, потом ответил: 

\- Может быть, и нет, детка.

\- Но почему?

Они уже добрую тысячу раз это обсуждали, но для сына это было всё равно почему-то важно.

\- Поскольку твои биологические родители были не такие высокие, как я, - объяснил Ли так мягко, как только мог. - Эм... 

\- Я буду такой, как папочка?

Джейсон был немаленького роста, но значительно ниже Ли. Да что уж там говорить - почти все вокруг были значительно ниже Ли. У Джереми была тонкая кость, и рос он очень медленно - его мама не слишком-то заботилась о будущем ребёнке во время беременности, - но соображал он неплохо, так что, видимо, плохой уход отразился на нём довольно условно, и только с физической точки зрения.

\- Возможно. Увидим, детка!

\- А когда мы это увидим? 

Ли свернул на подъездную аллею элитной частной школы, в которой учился Джереми, и повернулся, чтобы отстегнуть его.

\- Думаю, придётся подождать, чтобы это выяснить.

Джереми спрыгнул с кресла и потянул на себя школьный ранец. Ли передал ему коробочку с обедом и чмокнул в щёку, однако Джереми уже рвался бежать куда-то, так что он только протянул "Па-ап!" и выпрыгнул из машины. 

Ли хотелось что-то крикнуть ему вслед, но он знал, что Джереми и так приходилось нелегко с двумя папами - вслух, конечно, никто ничего не говорил, но и нормой это пока не считалось, так что Джереми старался не привлекать к себе особого внимания.

***

Вечеринка для каста вышла чрезвычайно шумной. За долгие годы Ричарду пришлось перебывать на всякого рода гульбищах по поводу закрытия очередного проекта. Обычно он ограничивался парой бокалов хорошего вина, если, конечно, его там подавали.

Он не то чтобы всех сторонился, но почему-то становился всё более и более одиноким с годами, а эта труппа была ничем не лучше всех предыдущих, так что никто особо его не заинтересовал.

Однако в этот вечер его одиночество внезапно решила нарушить Жозефин - хорошенькая молодая девушка, сыгравшая в шоу Реган.

Сейчас она решительно направлялась к нему со вполне очевидными намерениями. Без грима и костюма Ричард выглядел моложе своих лет, хотя с недавних пор для этого приходилось прилагать определённые усилия. А Жозефин, при других обстоятельствах, вполне могла сойти за его дочь, хорошо, если не за внучку. Но её эта разница в возрасте, похоже, нисколько не смущала. Она выросла на фильмах Питера Джексона и была абсолютно очарована возможностью работать с одним из участников того легендарного каста. Однако ей хотелось большего, и как бы Ричард ни пытался этого избежать, он не мог остаться равнодушным к шарму молоденькой девушки, находившей его привлекательным.

\- Вам весело? - без обиняков спросила она. Её улыбка, казалось, могла бы осветить целую комнату, и она направила её на собеседника, как своё секретное оружие. 

\- Да. Здесь очаровательно, - солгал он, мечтая лишь об одном - поскорее взять такси и отправиться домой.

\- Что-то не похоже... 

И Ричард не смог сдержаться:

\- Чем же именно не похоже? - с невинной улыбкой спросил он.

\- Я, кажется, знаю пару способов сделать этот вечер более запоминающимся, - заявила она тоном заговорщицы, прижимаясь к нему своим юным, стройным телом. Ричард застыл, как вкопанный, сглотнул и пожурил себя за неспособность к сопротивлению:

\- Уточните, дорогуша.

Даже стоя на цыпочках, Жозефин не могла достать губами до его уха, так что она слегка наклонила его к себе, обхватив за шею, соблазнив его тем самым не больше, чем последующими скабрезными предложениями, озвученными ему в самое ухо.

***

\- Ты сегодня домой вернёшься? – спросил Джейсон по телефону.

\- Я сегодня работаю допоздна. Я же тебе говорил.

\- Нет, не говорил.

\- Ну, это написано на календаре. 

Ли услышал, как Джейсон перелистывает календарь, пришпиленный к стене в кухне.

\- Лучше бы ты мне говорил, когда не будешь ночевать дома. Джереми нервничает, когда тебя нет.

"Конечно, Джереми во всём виноват!" - подумал Ли. Но вслух сказал только: "Извини!" На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина. Ли, как всегда, не выдержал первым: 

\- Я постараюсь поскорее всё закончить, чтобы быть дома к завтраку.

\- Ага... – не поверил ему Джейсон. Он давно уже ему не верил. То, что Ли не собирался, на самом деле, быть дома к завтраку, усугублялось тем, что Джейсон ему не верил.

\- Обещаю! Я отвезу Джереми завтра в школу, - но Ли слишком много раз нарушал это обещание, чтобы относиться к нему серьёзно. Джейсон вздохнул.

\- Плохо не то, что тебя не будет дома, Ли. Плохо то, что ты мне врёшь.

\- Не прикольно, да? - съязвил в ответ Ли. 

\- Я сегодня не в настроении шутить, - оборвал его Джейсон.

\- Может, просто шутка не удалась. 

\- Может, она удалась бы, если бы ты сказал её лично, а не по телефону.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я всё бросил и приехал обратно? 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сам этого хотел.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я этого не хочу? Я же работаю ради тебя, ты знаешь, - Ли один платил за квартиру, и уже много лет оплачивал все счета Джейсона.

\- А я тебя просил об этом? - решил уточнить Джейсон.

\- Скажи только, и я приеду домой.

\- Нет, я знаю, что у тебя много работы. Не стоит прерываться из-за меня. Спокойной ночи. 

\- Тебе тоже.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Джейсон с каким-то отчаянием в голосе, словно не был уверен, верно ли это до сих пор. В голосе Ли сомнений не было:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Трубки легли на рычаг. Ли вздохнул, удивляясь, каким же занудным и капризным стал Джейсон. После десяти лет вместе их отношения явно зашли в тупик, и Ли пока не представлял, что с этим можно поделать.

Тут из другой комнаты послышался нетерпеливый вздох, и Ли направился в спальню узнать, в чём дело.

На кровати в абсолютно порнографической позе развалился Эрик... или его звали Аарон? Ли не мог вспомнить имя этого красавчика, с которым познакомился в клубе меньше часа назад.

\- Где ты был так долго? - капризно протянул тот, и Ли послал ему очаровательную улыбку, стаскивая с себя рубашку и запрыгивая на кровать: 

\- Надо было кое о чём позаботиться.

\- Что-нибудь важное? - поинтересовался Эрик-Аарон. Он был блондин с белой кожей, настоящий красавчик, и Ли пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, просто чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией.

\- Ничего такого, - ответил он, прежде чем втянуть партнёра в поцелуй.

***

\- Могу я тебя кое о чём попросить? - спросила Жозефина. Она была обнажена и укрыта только простыней.

Было утро, и такая просьба не должна была удивить мужчину, с которым она провела прошедшую ночь. Конечно, хорошенькие девочки никогда не оказываются в постели с мужчинами вдвое старше их (или больше, чем вдвое? какая, в сущности, разница!) из чистого альтруизма…

\- Кое о чём? - уточнил Ричард, поглаживая её по бедру под простыней. - О чём же? 

\- У меня есть кузина, которая просто с ума по тебе сходит.

\- Звучит довольно скучно. 

Она повернулась к нему, посылая взгляд, полный вожделения: 

\- Скучно не будет! - пообещала она, и Ричард подумал, что она, пожалуй, действительно неплохая актриса.

Он поцеловал её, не желая, на самом деле, слушать ни про какую кузину, но Жозефин отстранилась:

\- Подожди, мы же разговариваем!

\- Правда? - игриво отозвался он, продолжая гладить её по бедру. 

\- Да! Моя кузина хочет написать о тебе книгу.

\- Она - журналист? 

\- Она - литературный негр. 

\- Правда? Никогда с такими не встречался.

\- А вот и нет! Ты встречался с ней меньше двух недель назад. 

Тут Ричард вспомнил, что Жозефина представляла ему некую круглолицую девушку, похожую на упитанную мышь... как, бишь, её звали?

\- Хизер? – сделал попытку он.

\- Виолет, - поправила Жозефина. - Она - хорошая девушка. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – решил взять быка за рога Ричард.

\- Ну, тебе же ещё никто не писал биографию, правда? 

Была пара статей и бессчётное количество кратких биографий актёров, но о настоящей биографии Ричард даже никогда не задумывался.

\- А зачем мне это?

\- Потому что ты знаменитость! Даже не знаменитые люди пишут мемуары. Но про тебя людям точно будет интересно читать.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь в этом.

\- Даже не думай! Но тебе надо привлечь к этому Виолет. Она же умрёт от счастья, если ты пригласишь её написать твою биографию! – Жозефин выскочила из кровати, забирая с собой простыню, и потянулась за сумочкой на туалетном столике. Она вытащила из наружного кармашка визитку и протянула Ричарду:

\- В любом случае, я обещала, что передам тебе её карточку.

\- Ну что ж, вынужден разочаровать твою прелестную кузину - мне навряд ли потребуются её услуги в ближайшее время. 

Жозефин наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Ричарда в лоб:

\- Посмотрим, - проворковала она и, призывно покачивая бёдрами, направилась в ванную. 

Ричард решил не отказывать себе в бесплатном удовольствии и отправился вслед за ней.

***

После очередной гулянки Ли всегда чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он уже стар, чтобы связываться с молодыми, а всем этим мальчикам из ЛА вечно хочется чего-то новенького.

В Нью-Йорке, конечно, тоже была жесть - постоянный кокс и пьянки, но там было намного легче найти в клубе что-нибудь остренькое, хотя, по большому счёту, не так уж он нуждался в этой новизне.

Ночью он проснулся от шума - Эрик возился, готовя себе очередную дозу. И хотя он предложил поделиться с Ли, тот не имел ни малейшего желания присоединяться. Его нервы и так были ни к чёрту от сильного чувства вины и сознания того, что он опять поддался своим низменным инстинктам.

После ночного оргазма ему больше всего хотелось остаться одному, но Эрик, похоже, совсем не торопился уходить.

"Повезло", - грустно подумал Ли. Было совсем раннее утро, так что ему бы как раз собираться домой, чтобы успеть к завтраку.

Да, пожалуй, так и стоило сделать. Он встал и натянул брюки.

\- Доброе утро, Ли! – Голос Эрика звучал отвратительно бодро для столь раннего часа, но Ли был человеком воспитанным и не грубил людям, даже когда они этого заслуживали.

\- Доброе утро, Эрик. 

\- Аарон.

\- Да. Извини.

\- Нормально, - он раскинулся на кровати, рассеянно глядя в потолок. 

\- Что ты будешь на завтрак? Хотя я обычно не завтракаю, - солгал Ли, надевая рубашку. Он выглядел растрепанным и усталым, но почему это не могло бы быть результатом работы допоздна?

\- Правда? – недоверчиво отозвался Аарон.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Ли не особенно парился по поводу своей внешности, но в последнее время он начал набирать вес, и не любил обсуждать с кем-либо тему питания. Он был почти двух метров росту и хорошо сложен, так что еды ему требовалось много.

\- Ничего такого! - пожал плечами Аарон.

\- Ладно! На самом деле, у меня сегодня рано утром важное совещание.

\- Я понял, - хмыкнул Аарон, натягивая свои вчерашние вещи. Он понял, что ему здесь больше не рады. Ли, как истинный джентльмен, проводил его до двери. 

\- Кстати, я знаю, что ты женат.

\- Много кто это знает. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я - Ли Пейс, и это не так сложно выяснить.

\- Не важно. Даже если бы тебя звали по-другому, я бы всё равно узнал. Женатые парни все одинаковые.

\- Тогда почему ты спишь с ними? 

Аарон снова пожал плечами: 

\- Может, потому что не хочу заводить отношений.

Если он и пытался заразить Ли своей беззаботностью, у него плохо получилось. Ли больше не хотел думать ни о каких связях на стороне.

\- Удачи тебе, - пожелал он.

Аарон забросил сумку на плечо, стоя в дверях и чувствуя себя прочитанной вчерашней газетой.

\- Спасибо. Как-нибудь увидимся?

\- Возможно, - ответил Ли, ожидая, пока Аарон хотя бы отвернётся, чтобы запереть за ним дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Премия Оливье - Пре́мия Лоуре́нса Оливье́ (англ. Laurence Olivier Award) — британская награда, присуждаемая Театральным сообществом Лондона в качестве признания профессиональных достижений в сфере театра. Премия считается наиболее престижной театральной наградой в Великобритании.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Менеджеру Ричарда приходит в голову отличная идея - что ему стоит написать автобиографию. Ли предстоит сложный разговор с мужем.

\- Знаешь, что тебе давно пора сделать, Рич?

\- Что, Эд? - Ричард всем сердцем привязан к своему менеджеру, но тот постоянно лезет к нему с непрошенными советами.

\- Тебе надо написать автобиографию.

\- Господи Иисусе! Я что, уже помирать собрался? Ты уже второй на этой неделе предлагаешь мне писать мемуары. 

\- Наверное, эта идея витает в воздухе.

\- Не думаю.

\- Знаешь, сейчас пойдёт всякий шум вокруг Премии Оливье. На такие вещи есть спрос.

\- Написать книгу до "Оливье" я точно не успею, а если я его не получу, вся эта шумиха забудется.

\- А если получишь?

\- В любом случае, я не хочу тратить на это своё время. 

\- Ричард, ты вполне можешь получить эту премию.

\- А ты вполне можешь подыскать для меня новые роли.

Ричарду больше не приходилось играть "за еду", но ему нравился сам процесс, так что в ближайшие месяцы он надеялся получить какое-нибудь интересное предложение.

Даже "Королю Лир" по силе переживаний было далеко до "Сурового испытания" (см. примечание). Конечно, сама пьеса переполнена интенсивными эмоциями, но они давно уже так не захватывали... пожалуй, с тех пор, как он расстался с Ли, с которым они прошло огонь, воду и медные трубы, и который умел поддержать его тогда, когда совсем не оставалось сил. И с тех пор он твёрдо усвоил для себя: ты должен быть сильным в одиночку, поскольку стоит на кого-то опереться, как рано это принесёт тебе боль.

Эд подтолкнул к нему пару сценариев.

\- Первый - чуть полегче, чем обычно, но там больше обычной жизни, если можно так сказать.

Под "обычной жизнью" подразумевались старинные истории и драмы о тяжеловесных мужчинах, разучившихся испытывать чувства. Ричард не был уверен, что ему это подходит.

\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул он, вставая и отодвигая листы. Эд тоже поднялся.

\- Не за что. Не за что, - повторил он, а потом продолжил, чуть поколебавшись: 

\- Ричард, подумай заранее, кого ты будешь благодарить за "Оливье" в этот раз.

\- А я не могу просто прочитать речь, о которой забыл в прошлый раз? 

Эд усмехнулся: 

\- Подумай о книге. Это хорошая идея.

Ричард кивнул, продолжая про себя считать эту идею абсолютно дикой, и покинул офис Эда.

Вернувшись домой, он вспомнил, что той самой речью до сих пор заложена страница в сценарии "Сурового испытания". Он взял сценарий с полки и пролистал его. "Сначала я хотел бы поблагодарить Ли, мою надёжную опору", - он продолжал читать. На глаза навернулись слёзы, и он почувствовал себя старым сентиментальным маразматиком. Он уже сто лет не вспоминал о Ли, и не стоило теперь бередить эту рану.

Это же просто речь на вручении Премии Оливье! Он почувствовал, как его несёт по волнам реки памяти, хотя до этого был уверен, что его лодка давно уже вытащена на берег. Оказалось, что в неё до сих пор можно запрыгнуть, но вряд ли у него хватит сил проделать этот путь в одиночку.

***

\- Папа вернулся! - Джереми выпрыгнул из стула и подбежал к Ли, который как раз входил через заднюю дверь.

\- Привет, солнышко! - ответил Ли, обнимая сына.

\- Папочка, смотри сюда! - Джереми изо всех сил старался отвлечь Джейсона от приготовления яичницы. - Смотри, папа вернулся! 

Джейсон не сдвинулся с места, так что Ли с Джереми на руках подошёл к нему сам и поцеловал его в шею. Он знал то самое место, от которого мурашки бежали по телу, и в тот момент Джейсон ненавидел его за это знание. Он презрительно скривился:

\- От тебя пахнет, как из пивной!

\- Мы выпили с ребятами после работы. На самом деле, он выпил три пива, а вчера была ещё и сигарета с травкой, но зачем Джейсону об этом знать?

\- Пап, поиграем сегодня в стройку?

\- Конечно, дорогой! Но тебе разве не надо в школу? 

\- Сегодня суббота, - язвительно напомнил Джейсон.

\- А, ну да... Так что, поиграем в стройку. Но сначала позавтракаем, ладно?

Джереми вздохнул: 

\- Ну, ладно! 

Ли усадил его обратно в кресло и сел рядом. Джейсон подал им две тарелки со скрамблом.

\- А ты?

\- Яиц в доме осталось всего на две порции. Я съем яблоко.

Джейсон никогда не был поборником здорового образа жизни и любил поесть лишь чуть меньше, чем Ли. Но яйца явно не относились к нездоровому питанию, и Ли понял, что вторую порцию Джейсон готовил для себя.

\- Давай лучше я съем яблоко, а ты съешь скрамбл. 

\- Нет, всё нормально.

\- Конечно, потому что сейчас ты поешь вот это. Садись.

Джейсон нехотя опустился на стул. Ли отхватил маленький кусочек с тарелки Джереми, прежде чем передать вторую порцию Джейсону.

\- Скрамбл хорошо получился. 

\- Тогда съешь его.

\- Я лучше съем яблоко.

Джейсон закатил глаза. Будучи хорошим актёром, Ли мог позволить себе безбожно врать.

***

Ричард клятвенно пообещал себе сегодня вечером засесть за написание благодарственной речи (которая, кстати, скорее всего не понадобится). Но все приходящие на ум фразы казались ему ужасно шаблонными. Так что, убив на это не один час, он оказался в одной хорошо знакомой, пусть и не особо комфортной ситуации. Опустошив бутылку вина перед монитором, он пересматривал благодарственную речь Ли на вручении Оскара 8 лет назад.

Ли однажды досталась роль всей его жизни... Ричард не сразу узнал об этом: они расстались задолго до того и связь не поддерживали, он он думал, что, наверно, ощущение у Ли было примерно такое же, как у него самого, когда ему предложили роль Торина. Ли выбрали на роль Кэри Гранта в байопике, рассказывавшем об известной всему свету секретной связи между Кэри Грантом и Рандольфом Скоттом (см. примечания).

Это была яркая роль, и Ли она отлично удалась, так что он, безусловно, заслужил тот Оскар. Но не эта его роль запала Ричарду в самое сердце.

Ли выглядел как всегда великолепно, поднимаясь на сцену за своей золотой статуэткой. Но в конце своей благодарственной речи он сказал: "Всем этим я обязан Джейсону. Спасибо тебе, что стал моим Ри… Рандольфом".

Всего лишь маленькая оговорка в конце... Ричард был уверен, что Ли почти произнёс его имя. После стольких лет, Ли всё ещё думал о нём. И от этого делалось так больно, потому что Ричард тоже до сих пор думал о нём, трезвый или пьяный, через столько лет после того, как всё пошло прахом.

***

\- Ты снова опоздал.

\- Что нового?

\- Ты сказал, что будешь ночевать дома. 

\- Где Джереми?

\- Он с няней. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что сегодня наша годовщина.

Ли задумался всего лишь на секунду, на дольше его просто не хватило.

\- Наша годовщина - в июне, - заявил он, радуясь, что вспомнил.

\- Не та годовщина. Сегодня - годовщина нашей первой встречи. 

\- Ну, это же не обязательно помнить после того, как поженишься.

\- Ты обещал, что мы отпразднуем это.

\- Прости, - он обнял Джейсона за талию и уткнулся носом в его шею. - Давай отпразднуем дома.

\- Ага, поскольку мой утешительный приз за то, что ты забыл о нашей годовщине - опять - это провести с тобой вечер дома.

\- Я просто хотел быть романтичным.

\- Ли, романтика не в том, чтобы опаздывать на три часа. И не в том, чтобы заходя домой, сразу переодеваться в треники. Я не знаю, чего ты хотел, но явно не быть романтичным.

\- Хорошо, давай пойдём куда-нибудь. 

\- Что?

\- Давай, должно же быть ещё где-нибудь открыто. Давай пойдём куда-нибудь. 

\- Ли, уже слишком поздно.

Ли почувствовал раздражение. Если Джейсон начинал слишком часто употреблять его имя, это было не к добру. 

\- Давай пойдём куда-нибудь завтра. 

\- Ага, конечно!

\- Нет, правда! Пойдём в какое-нибудь хорошее место. Я закажу столик. И цветы. И надену брюки и галстук.

\- Ли, не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь, - отозвался Джейсон. Он был уже на середине лестницы, когда сказал это, но, видимо, слишком хотел оставить за собой последнее слово.

***

_16 лет назад_

Ли был ужасно смешлив, и смеялся он очень заразительно. Если бы мог, Ричард провёл бы весь день, валяясь в постели с Ли и смеясь над чем попало.

К сожалению, они оба знали, что это невозможно. Когда Ричард поднялся, Ли перелёг на его половину кровати.

\- Что ты делаешь, Ли? Ли на секунду прикрыл глаза, просто чтобы задержать в памяти тот факт, как же здорово звучало его имя в устах Ричарда. Он весь день мог бы это слушать, и ему не было бы скучно.

\- Ничего особенно, - нараспев ответил он.

\- Я не верю, - отозвался Ричард, снова забираясь в постель и беря Ли за бок. Мягкое прикосновение кажется Ли щекотным, и он умоляет Ричарда прекратить эту пытку.

\- Ни за что! - пропел в ответ Ричард на ухо Ли.

\- Ну ладно, ладно! Вот. - Ли вытащил конверт и протянул Ричарду. 

\- Что это?

\- Открой и узнаешь.

Ричард открыл конверт. Там была поздравительная открытка с годовщиной.

\- Сегодня наша годовщина? - спросил он. 

\- Четыре года.

\- Это с какого дня ты считаешь?

\- С нашей первой встречи. А стоит считать с другого?

\- Ну, там много с чего можно считать: первая встреча, первый поцелуй, первый секс, день, когда мы съехались... - Ричард дотягивается до своей тумбочки, тоже вытаскивает конверт и отдает его Ли. 

\- Похоже, мы выбрали одинаковые открытки, - смеётся Ли, вскрывая конверт. Ричарда затапливает неведомая доселе нежность, и он целует Ли. Да, он определённо хотел бы провести здесь весь день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Суровое испытание" - оригинальное название "Crucible", спектакль по одноимённой пьесе Артура Миллера. За роль Джона Проктора Ричард был номинирован на премию Лоуренса Оливье в категории «лучший актер».  
> 2\. О романе Кэри Гранта и Рандольфа Скотта смотри по ссылке: http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/bo4kameda/post213772583/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ли делает очередную ошибку, а Ричард принимает ответственное решение после большого события. 
> 
> От автора: Извините, но Ли тут просто подлец...

***

В клубе темно, и постоянно звучит громкая и странная музыка. Ли с удовольствием ушёл бы отсюда, он и так уже получил достаточно наводок относительно того неясного и безымянного, что он искал здесь.

Жизнь в последнее время стала неуловимо скучной.

Он перестал испытывать азарт охотника, находя себе очередного любовника. Их свидания происходили с абсолютной бесстрастностью, и от этого становилось ещё тоскливее, чем от мысли о требовательном, капризном муже, который терпеливо ждал его дома.

Он не знал, что за кошка пробежала между ним и Джейсоном.

Вначале всё было просто прекрасно. У Ли уже тыщу лет не было серьёзных отношений, он жил, как лунатик, и когда он встретил Джейсона, он словно бы проснулся.

Им повезло, что у Ли была работа - отличная работа, и она ему нравилась, а Джейсон выполнял роль надёжного тыла, молча поддерживая его, договаривая за него начатые фразы, всегда точно зная, что потребуется Ли в следующую секунду. Так что их свадьба была совершенно логичным продолжением их отношений. Им ничто не мешало, и Джейсон был прекрасным мужем: красивым, заботливым, внимательным. Чего ещё было желать? Естественно, большего... И Ли понял это слишком поздно.

Джейсон был слишком... сговорчивым. Он пассивно-агрессивно настаивал на своих желаниях, когда знал, чего хочет, но у него никогда не хватало духу настоять на своём. Ли же относился скорее к категории любовников, чем охотников, и ему тоже хотелось иметь возле себя человека, на которого можно опереться в случае чего. Он не умел сюсюкать, Джейсону это удавалось отлично. Настолько отлично, что через несколько лет к этому пришлось просто привыкнуть. 

Даже вместе, они чувствовали себя одинокими, и искали, с кем бы разделить свою жизнь. День, когда у них появился Джереми, был одним из самых счастливых в жизни Ли. Он и не подозревал, что может полюбить кого-то настолько сильно. Уж, по крайней мере, не думал, что будет так любить ребёнка. К сожалению, как и в случае с миллионами других пар, появление ребёнка не решило их семейных проблем. Джереми был отличным мальчиком, но он не мог заполнить пропасть, которая постепенно пролегла между Ли и Джейсоном, и было бы несправедливо винить его за это.

Ли не смог бы сказать, спроси его кто-нибудь, почему он начал искать секса на стороне. Может быть, чтобы определить, сможет ли он ещё к кому-нибудь привязаться?

В первый раз это случилось в Нью-Йорке, где у Ли проходили съёмки. У него выпала свободная ночь, и он навестил одного из своих бывших поклонников. Он был пьян и слегка обкурен, и, наконец, оказался в клубе, для которого он был, вообще-то, староват, но в таком состоянии ему уже было всё равно. 

Один парнишка узнал его. Он был молод и хорош собой и предложил провести с ним ночь. Ли не знал, почему согласился тогда на эту авантюру. Он был мужем и отцом, и ему было, что терять в этой жизни. Но он был в депрессии, а наркотики помогли забыть об этом в ту ночь, которую он провёл на танцполе со своим молодым поклонником.

Когда они уже были в ночлежке, которую тот паренёк называл своим домом, Ли в момент кульминации назвал не его имя, и не имя Джейсона - он выдохнул "Ричард". Но он был настолько не в себе, что сам этого не заметил.

С тех пор прошло уже много лет, и Ли стало совершенно всё равно, чем занят Джейсон, пока он сам развлекается с очередным любовником. Он водил их прямо в их общую с Джейсоном квартиру - квартиру, которую они снимали теперь бог знает для чего, с тех пор как переехали в частный дом - и теперь там часто происходил случайный трах, чем читка сценариев. Джейсон знал, что за его спиной творятся какие-то тёмные дела, но поймать Ли на горячем ему не удавалось. Так они и жили: вместе, но врозь, несвязанные ничем, кроме Джереми.

Ли больше не хотелось об этом думать. Ему хотелось лишь чувствовать, как пульсирующая музыка течёт по венам и проникает в мозг, размывая все мысли. Ему не нравилась эта ситуация, но он представлял, как склеить разбитую посудину их брака.

В теории, Джейсон был белее снега, а Ли вёл себя, как шлюха. Именно он делал всё не так. Однако никакой вины за собой он не чувствовал, и это только усугубляло ситуацию.

Он допил последний бокал пива (уже далеко не первый за ночь) и собирался отправиться на танцпол - он всегда был уверен, что таким дылдам, как он, не место на танцполе, но в тот момент ему было глубоко всё равно - когда к нему кто-то подошёл.

\- Давно тебя не видел, старина! Лис скосил глаза, пытаясь узнать стоявшего перед ним шикарного парня.

\- Эрик? 

\- Всё ещё Аарон.

\- Аарон. Да, точно. Рад тебя видеть.

\- Я тоже рад. Как ты?

Ли пожал плечами. Не стоило тратить время на дырку, в которой он уже был.

\- Ничего особо интересного не произошло. Позволь, - он попытался пройти на танцпол, но Аарон преградил ему путь.

\- Ты собрался потанцевать? 

\- Что-то вроде того.

Аарон взял Ли за руку: 

\- Тогда пошли вместе.

Ли не особо обрадовался такому партнёру, но позволил Аарону свести его вниз по лестнице. Прежде чем Ли успел что-нибудь сообразить, они уже тёрлись друг об друга под громкую музыку. Ли сам удивился, что почувствовал вожделение.

Ему не стоило большого труда затащить Аарона к себе, где они упали в ту же кровать, чтобы предаться тому же занятию, что и в прошлый раз, после чего Ли провалился в сон, чувствуя себя не более удовлетворённым, чем когда сидел один в клубе.

***

Всё должно было решиться сегодня. Ричард никак не мог отделаться от этой мысли, сколько ни старался избавиться от глупой надежды. В конце концов, Премия Оливье не такая уж престижная... Ну да, конечно!

Он попросил Жозефин составить ему компанию на церемонии. Она не была номинирована, но поскольку они вместе играли, выход с ней в свет не вызовет слухов, и, несмотря на её возраст, они неплохо ладили.

Идя под руку с Ричард, Жозефин выглядела абсолютно ослепительно.

Последний раз он был на этой церемонии один, и это был его собственный выбор. Ли более чем хотел составить ему компанию, и был бы счастлив, если бы Ричард предложил ему это. Но у Ричарда не хватило смелости на такой шаг. Или, другими словами, он был бы рад попросить, но он не мог предсказать, каковы будут последствия их совместного появления, и слишком боялся проверять.

Им было хорошо вместе, но он опасался, к чему это может привести после церемонии. В конце концов, даже если он не получит награду, большой беды не будет, так что он старался не особо-то рассчитывать на её получение. Жозефин была неплохой девушкой, но они оба понимали, что перспектив у их отношений никаких.

Он знал, что не выиграет. Это было совершенно очевидно. В тот год остальные претенденты были намного сильнее и достойней его. Как, собственно, и в прошлый раз. Он так увлёкся, нервно тиская салфетку на коленях, что не расслышал, когда назвали его имя.

Жозефин пришлось подтолкнуть его локтем, чтобы вернуть в реальность:

\- Ричард, ты победил, дорогой! - объявила она ему. Он встал, совершенно ошарашенный и не уверенный, что делать дальше. Жозефин встала вслед за ним, грациозно взяла его под руку и прошептала прямо в ухо:

\- Иди по проходу и прямо на сцену.

Наконец ему это удалось, но свет софитов почти ослепил его в тот момент, когда ему вручали награду. Приз оказался тяжелее, чем он думал, и он не всё не мог придумать, куда его пристроить, но по наступившей тишине в зале понял, что от него ждут ответных слов, так что он постарался справиться со своими нервами и, наконец, выдал:

"Моим дорогим коллегам, моему замечательному директору, моему прекрасному менеджменту, моей чудесной семье и всем, кому когда-либо приходилось ждать чуда. Это вам! Спасибо", - закончил он и, спотыкаясь, побрёл на своё место.

Позже, после неплохой, в общем-то, вечеринки и довольно интенсивного секса с Жозефин, Ричард лежал в постели, Жозефин лежала у него на руке и дышала так тихо, что он не мог с уверенностью сказать, спит она или нет.

\- Жозефин, - позвал он, и она зашевелилась. 

\- Да, Ричард?

\- Думаю, я хотел бы поговорить с твоей кузиной.

\- А я думаю, что это прекрасная идея! Ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас, или это подождёт до утра?

Ричард сомкнул объятия вокруг Жозефин и нежно поцеловал её в шею: 

\- Это определённо подождёт до утра.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ли совсем запутался. Ричард встречается со своим "литературным негром".

\- Нам надо поговорить. 

От нехорошего предчувствия у Ли по спине побежали мурашки: 

\- Давай поговорим.

Джейсон как раз убеждал Джереми надеть рубашку, от чего тот упорно отказывался.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Почему?

\- Не при малыше. 

Ли подавил раздражение. Джереми было 5 лет, а не 5 месяцев, и он был далеко не малыш.

\- Я не малыш, папочка! - подтвердил мальчуган. 

\- Ну а ведёшь себя точно малыш!

Ли взял сына на руки и пару раз подбросил в воздухе, отчего тот немного успокоился и наконец позволил отцам надеть на него рубашку.

Ли поставил Джереми на пол и тот сразу убежал в игровую. 

\- Что происходит?

\- Я пока не готов об этом говорить.

\- Тогда зачем ты сказал, что нам надо поговорить?

\- Потому что нам надо поговорить. Но для этого нам надо провести ночь вдвоём. 

\- Как насчёт следующей среды?

\- Как насчёт сегодня, после того, как уснёт Джереми?

\- Как скажешь!

***

У Виолет оказались фиолетовые волосы. Ну, то есть, частично фиолетовые, частично голубые и частично розовые.

Ричард видит, как она подъезжает к кафе на блестящей "Веспе". Она присаживается рядом, как если бы они были старыми приятелями, и просит не беспокоиться и не приветствовать её стоя.

На ней был короткий топик и рваные джинсы, и вообще она совсем не походила на ту серую мышку, которую когда-то представила ему Жозефин.

\- Виолет? - уточнил он на всякий случай. Она улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Ричард? Единственный и неповторимый Армитидж? 

\- Ну, не знаю, насколько единственный и неповторимый...

\- Хорошо, тот единственный и неповторимый, который имеет значение, - она снова улыбнулась. Она словно светилась изнутри.

\- Вы не представляете, как это волнительно - быть здесь, с вами. Она наконец-то пожала протянутую руку, при этом её парик слегка съехал на бок.

\- Мм, ваши волосы, дорогуша...

\- О боже, простите! Я, наверное, ужасно выгляжу! - с этими словами она сняла парик и бросила его в сумку. И тем не менее, она всё равно не была похожа на ту девушку, которую представили когда-то Ричарду.

\- Интересный наряд.

\- Это для Прайда. Ну, знаете, "покажи всем свои цвета" и всё такое... 

\- А разве Прайд уже на этой неделе?

\- Нет, пока всё в процессе подготовки. Мне просто нравится надевать этот парик на наши встречи. 

\- Похоже, вы очень занятая дама.

\- Да нет, больше вокруг верчусь... Но, пожалуйста, давайте не будем обо мне! Не каждый день мне приходится встречаться с настоящей звездой.

\- Жозефин рассказала, что вы - литературный негр. 

\- Так и есть!

\- Тогда вам каждый день приходится встречаться со звёздами.

\- Ну, не так уж и каждый день, а потом, не у всех из них есть Премия Оливье.

Ричард покраснел.

\- Кстати, поздравляю вас! Вы заслужили это, как никто другой. 

\- О, в этом никогда нельзя быть уверенным!

\- Точно вам говорю, я всех кандидатов видела на сцене.

\- Так сказать, на поле боя?

\- Да, мне оплачивают билеты за то, что я пишу рецензии. Но ваше выступление мне правда понравилось. 

\- Вы наверняка говорите это всем артистам.

\- Как я уже говорила, только тем, у кого есть Премия Оливье.

Ричард не был уверен, что это правильно - получать такое удовольствие от поглаживаний своего эго, поэтому он откашлялся, хлебнул чая и решил вернуться на грешную землю:

\- Мне уже несколько человек посоветовали написать автобиографию.

\- У меня, конечно, взгляд пристрастный, но уверена – про вашу жизнь стоит написать книгу.

\- Едва ли могу с вами согласиться. Но, похоже, на такую книгу может быть спрос. Хотя я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь.

\- А что вы хотели бы знать?

\- Что? Вы имеете в виду: кроме того, как пишутся и публикуются книги?

\- Ну, про это-то я вам точно могу рассказать. У вас есть агент? Менеджер? 

\- Менеджер, но он не занимается литературой.

\- Это не страшно. Я всё равно с ним поработаю... если вы подпишете со мной контракт. Я, правда, не знаю, может, у вас другие кандидатуры на примете?

\- Пока нет. Но вас очень рекомендовала Жозефин, так что, надеюсь, искать других мне не придётся.

\- Я пришлю вам пару своих работ, чтобы вы посмотрели - вдруг вам не понравится мой стиль. Если мы всё же подпишем контракт, я поговорю с вашим менеджером, чтобы предложить книгу крупнейшим издательствам. Или можно сделать небольшой тираж, но вообще-то вы довольно известный персонаж, чтобы заинтересовать кого-нибудь из китов.

\- Правда?

\- Не верю, что вам до сих пор не поступали такие предложения.

\- Я долго отказывался. Так что нам предстоит делать дальше?

\- После того, как найдём издателя, он даст нам аванс, и мы несколько месяцев будем брать интервью. 

\- Интервью?

\- Ну да. Я должна буду поговорить с вашими друзьями, семьёй и коллегами. Ну и, конечно, потребуется много информации из первоисточника.

\- Из первоисточника? Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Вас, Ричард. Вы и есть наш первоисточник.

\- И это займёт несколько месяцев?

\- Обычно так. Зависит от того, насколько остра ваша память и насколько вы мне доверитесь.

\- Хорошо. И... мне придётся рассказать вам всё?

\- Так мне будет легче выбрать основную линию. Конечно, мне не обязательно знать, какого цвета носки вы предпочитаете или что-нибудь ещё в таком роде, но чем больше вы мне расскажете, тем более глубокой может получиться книга.

Ричард содрогнулся от мысли о том, что ему придётся ворошить прошлое. Он не был уверен, что ему хочется рассказывать кому-либо, как ужасно он себя иногда вёл.

\- Конечно, я не детектив, так что если у вас припрятана парочка скелетов в шкафу, вы можете оставить их в покое.

После этого заявления Ричард вздохнул слегка свободнее. Ему начинало нравиться странноватое мужество Виолет. Это, пожалуй, могло сработать.

\- А вы дадите мне прочитать текст раньше всех прочих?

\- Боже мой, Ричард, ну конечно! В конце концов, вы же будете его автором.

\- Это не совсем справедливо: вы проделаете всю работу, а имя на обложке будет стоять моё...

\- За это мне и платят. Поверьте, всё покажется вам вполне справедливым, когда вы узнаете, сколько процентов я получу. 

Ричард улыбнулся девушке, будучи теперь почти уверенным, что из этой идеи может выйти что-нибудь путное.

***

Первое, что сделал Джейсон, уложив спать Джереми и подоткнув его одеяло, - это отвесил хорошую пощёчину Ли. Раньше он не позволял себе ничего подобного, и острое ощущение жжения и красный след на щеке Ли явно обозначили конец романтического периода их отношений.

\- Ты - грёбаный подонок!

\- Ты не мог бы уточнить свои претензии? - ледяным тоном ответил Ли. 

\- У меня сегодня был посетитель.

\- Рад за тебя. 

\- Его звали Аарон. 

\- И что с того?

\- Да у тебя сейчас поджилки должны трястись! 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он дал мне вот это, - Джейсон протянул Ли фотографию. На ней Ли спал без рубашки на кровати в их квартире. Это селфи Аарон сделал, лёжа на руке Ли.

\- Я ничего такого не помню.

\- Я думаю, ты помнишь, как этот парень попал в нашу квартиру? 

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне поверить, что он солгал.

Ли постоял секунду молча, пытаясь придумать годное объяснение, и искренне желая  
свернуть шею этому Аарону. Хотя на самом деле, свернуть шею следовало бы самому себе.

\- Мне нечего сказать, - признался он, потом солгал: - Это было временное помрачение рассудка.

\- Ли, ты меня совсем за дурака держишь?

\- Это было всего один раз, клянусь! – Ли прекрасно осознавал, что лжёт, и Джейсон, похоже, тоже знал это. Притворяться дальше было бессмысленно.

\- Ли, в тебе, оказывается, столько дерьма - поверить не могу! – Джейсон заплакал, и Ли инстинктивно пододвинулся, чтобы обнять его. Джейсон ту же вырвался из объятий: 

\- Не трогая меня!

Ли поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, и сделал шаг назад. 

\- Понимаю тебя. 

\- Выметайся из моего дома!

\- НАШЕГО дома, ты хотел сказать? 

\- Ты меня слышал.

\- Но это и мой дом тоже.

\- Тебе, похоже, и в квартире вполне уютно. 

\- Джейсон, не делай этого.

\- Я этого и не делал, Ли. Это ты сделал. 

И, к сожалению, он был прав. Кругом прав. Ли вздохнул:

\- Могу я забрать свои вещи? 

\- Забирай, что хочешь.

Ли поплёлся в спальню, достал сумку и запихал в неё джинсы и футболки из шкафа. На полке он заметил бейсболку, которую уже сто лет не надевал – чёрную, с выпуклой эмблемой Yankees спереди, - и тоже бросил в сумку.

Он не смог пройти мимо комнаты Джереми и заглянул внутрь.

Джереми спал на животе, спокойный, как ангел.

Ни пощёчина, полученная от мужа, ни последовавшая за тем ссора не ударили его так больно, как осознание того, что он только что порушил к чертям жизнь своего сына, и он зарыдал.

Джереми тихонько заворочался: 

\- Что случилось, папа?

Ли быстро вытер слёзы: 

\- Ничего, детка, всё хорошо. Папе просто надо уехать на время. Я буду скучать по тебе!

\- Аа, у тебя работа? - уточнил Джереми.

\- Что-то вроде того, - опять солгал Ли. Он знал, что было бы правильно объяснить сыну, что происходит, но у него просто не хватило духу признаться во всём. - Можно я обниму тебя напоследок?

Джереми выскочил из кровати прямо в объятия отца. Ли приподнял его и покатал на руках, как всегда делал. Он держал сына, и его большая ладонь почти покрывала голову мальчика, пока он вдыхал сладкий запах детского шампуня. Мальчик заворочался на руках, так что Ли опустил его пол. Сын зевнул и вернулся на кровать.

Ли снова подоткнул его одеяло и поцеловал мальчика в лоб. Джереми уснул прежде, чем Ли дошёл до двери. Он ещё раз обернулся взглянуть на сына, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые болезненные и некомфортные воспоминания Ричарда и Ли.

_15 лет назад_

\- Может, тебе лучше просто уйти? - сказал Ли. Он всё ещё лежал в постели обнажённый. Но вместо обычного блаженства после хорошего секса, он чувствовал себя оскорблённым до глубины души.

\- Ли, давай поговорим об этом.

\- Нет. Мы уже всё обсудили. Мы уже столько раз говорили - и ничего не изменилось. Я устал от всего этого.

\- Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать...

\- Я хочу только, чтобы ты сказал: "Привет, меня зовут Ричард, а это - мой бойфренд Ли".

\- Ли, ну почему ты никак не поймёшь? Я люблю тебя, но этого лучше не делать. 

\- Лучше для кого?

\- Для нас обоих.

\- Это намного лучше для тебя.

\- Ли, одно дело, когда тебя считают геем, и совсем другое - когда ты сам заявил об этом во всеуслышание. 

\- По-моему, разницы никакой.

\- Не понимаю, почему для тебя это так важно! Если ты любишь меня, а я - тебя, разве этого недостаточно?!

\- Потому что если ты действительно любишь меня, тогда сказать об этому миру не должно быть такой проблемой.

Ричард наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ли, но тому поцелуй почему-то показался прощальным... Ричард надел пиджак и оглянулся от двери:

\- Прости меня, Ли. Мне, правда, очень жаль.

***

Виолет сложно было бы представить себе с маленькой дамской сумочкой. Тем не менее, баул, который она тащила с собой, был не только огромным, но ещё и полным всяческих нужных вещей. Расположившись в уютной гостиной Ричарда, она начала разгружать сумку. Сначала она извлекла вполне обычные для журналиста вещи - ручку и блокнот. За этим последовал антикварного вида кассетный магнитофон. 

\- Это то, что я думаю?

\- Да. Я начала использовать его в шутку, но мне так понравилось, что теперь он вроде как часть меня. – Она выложила на стол новую кассету.

\- Не знал, что их до сих пор продают, - Ричард уставился на кассету в её руках, как на диковинного зверька.

\- Приходится заказывать их по почте, - ответила Виолет, вписываю на кассету дату и его фамилию. Затем кассета была вставлена в магнитофон, и Виолет нажала на кнопку "запись".

Ричард почувствовал прилив паники – он понятия не имел, что ему говорить теперь, когда закрутилась лента, - но Виолет пришла ему на помощь.

\- Ну что, начнём с азов? 

\- С чего именно?

\- Где вы родились, как выросли и всё такое. 

\- Вы же всем этим уже полблокнота исписали!

\- Да.

\- Так вам уже всё это известно. 

\- Но я хочу, чтобы оно осталось, записанное вашими словами.

\- Должен сказать, это более запутанно, чем обычное интервью. 

– Ну, так это и не обычное интервью.

\- Что ж, тогда совсем другое дело! – хмыкнул Ричард.

Пока он рассказывал о своём детстве, ненавязчивые вопросы Виолет и её чувство юмора намного облегчили Ричарду задачу. К тому времени, как закончилась плёнка, он с удивлением обнаружил, что они проговорили почти три часа.

\- Всё прошло отлично, - заверила его Виолет. Хотите продолжить? 

\- Не знаю. Трудно так долго говорить о себе. 

\- А мне очень странно, что вам так кажется.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что вы - интересный человек, Ричард.

\- Не думаю, что кому-нибудь будет интересно слушать, как я сломал запястье в младших классах.

\- Но это действительно интересно! А ещё, у вас такой голос... - Ричард закатил глаза. Он уже тысячу слышал про то, какой обворожительный у него голос. 

\- Нет, дело не в тембре, хотя он замечательный. Дело в вашем стиле изложения. Вы уверена, что я вообще вам нужна? Вы и сами прекрасно могли бы всё написать.

Он засмеялся. Он никогда бы не взялся за это самостоятельно, о чём и поведал своей визави. 

\- Ну, что ж, тем лучше для меня, - не очень уверенно отозвалась она.

\- В чём дело? 

\- Да нет, ничего...

\- Что-то не похоже.

\- Не хочу доставлять вам неудобств... 

\- Боже, да скажите же, наконец, в чём дело!

\- Ну, мы уже подобрались к рассказу о вашем подростковом возрасте, а вы ещё ничего не рассказали о ваших сердечных делах…

Ричард нервно сглотнул. Виолет была права, ему действительно неудобно было об этом говорить. 

\- Может, я ни с кем не встречался?

\- Может быть, - ответила она, не поверив ни на секунду, что у пусть и долговязого и неуверенного в себе в те годы Ричарда вообще никого не было. – Наверное, на сегодня хватит. Встретимся, к примеру, в это же время на следующей неделе?

\- Отлично, - с облегчением выдохнул Ричард, когда Виолет начала упаковывать свой блокнот и доисторический магнитофон.

***

_42 года назад_

Ричард ненавидел дальние поездки. Он ненавидел тесные старинные кварталы, свой распорядок дня, оплату за работу и местную еду, и вообще всё, что было связано с Будапештом (см. примечание). Он считал дни до того, когда эта мучительная поездка наконец закончится, и он сможет вернуться в Англию с пластиковой карточкой в руке.

Единственным, кто примирял его с действительностью, был Пьер, машинист сцены. Он плохо говорил по-французски и мысленно укорял себя за то, что в школе мало уделял внимания иностранным языкам. Слава Богу, этот великолепный француз свободно говорил по-английски, так что с общением проблем не было. Но время от времени Пьер переходил на французский, и Ричарда ужасно раздражала, но и одновременно пьянила ситуация, когда он мог понять из сказанной Пьером фразы всего слово или два.

Им редко удавалось остаться вдвоём, ни один из них не стоял достаточно высоко на социальной лестнице, чтобы позволить себе снимать отдельную комнату. Но они были молоды и влюблены, и смотрели сквозь пальцы на все преграды, возникавшие на пути.

Когда Пьер впервые поцеловал его, у Ричарда подогнулись колени, и слава Богу, что Пьер в этот момент держал его в объятиях. 

Во второй раз его язык проник, словно лазутчик, в рот Ричарда и творил там такие чудеса, которым Ричарду ещё только предстояло научиться, и от которых он совершенно потерял голову. 

В третий раз Ричард рискнул поцеловать Пьера первым. Он прижал Пьера к себе и не желал отпускать ни на минуту.

_Сегодня_

Ричард проснулся тяжело дыша и в холодном поту. Он выбрался из постели и прошёл в кухню за стаканом воды. После стольких лет Пьер был, пожалуй, последним человеком, про кого ему хотелось бы вспоминать. Он почувствовал острый приступ боли в сердце, когда из памяти всплыло лицо Ли. Мда, пожалуй, Пьер был ещё не худшим вариантом...

***

У Ли звонил будильник. Он звонил уже минут пять, но у хозяина спальни не было ни малейшего желания выбираться из постели, чтобы его выключить. Он оглядел разворошённую спальню и подумал, что нежелание что-либо делать явно пребывало с ним уже не первый день.

Чёртова депрессия! Особенно, когда и свалить-то не на кого - сам во всём виноват... Он наконец уговорил себя встать и сгрёб с тумбочки телефон, чтобы выключить осточертевший будильник.

На заставке по-прежнему стояла фотография Джейсона и Джереми, и как только он её увидел, силы снова оставили его, он упал на кровать и зарыдал. Ради чего было теперь жить? Никто его не ждал, некому было остановить... Понимание этого ещё больше сгустило краски, но чувствовать себя хуже было уже просто некуда.

Он в миллионный раз нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова, набирая номер Джейсона, но после первого же гудка бросил трубку, понимая, что сказать ему будет нечего. Правда состояла в том, что насколько бы Джейсон ни был ему дорог, Ли больше не хотел быть с ним. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы их расставание произошло иначе, не так драматично, но не мог винить Джейсона в том, что случилось.

Он ненавидел себя за то, каким стал рядом с Джейсоном. Винить было некого, и он знал это, но он вёл себя так ужасно, потому что что-то неуловимое ушло из их отношений. Что-то, что им так и не удалось вернуть.

Джейсон сделал всё, что мог, приведя в их семью Джереми - и даже если Джереми был только ширмой для того факта, что Ли и Джейсон разлюбили друг друга, Ли не было до этого никакого дела, поскольку он полюбил Джереми всем сердцем. Так, как он никогда не любил Джейсона. Но несправедливо было бы взваливать на ребёнка ответственность за их порушенные отношения - это была не его вина.

Джереми занял большое место в жизни Джейсона, отодвинув Ли на второй план. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться разобраться, что же пошло не так в их отношениях, они просто погрузились в отцовство в беспочвенной надежде на то, что это спасёт их брак. И когда надежда не оправдалась, Ли оказался совсем один и решил прибегнуть к испытанному средству - поискать кого-то, с кем будет не так одиноко.

Оглядываясь теперь назад, в стенах паршивой квартиры, в которой он застрял, как муха в смоле, он понимал, что, наверное, следовало сходить к семейному психологу. Он представлял, как будет происходить их безобразный развод, и думал, что заслужил каждое бранное слово, которое ему предстоит услышать. У Джейсона был повод злиться за те несколько совершенно идиотских ошибок, которые разрушили их жизнь, и Ли оставалось только вариться в той каше, которую сам же и заварил.

Он упал обратно на кровать, уставившись в потолок, и ему на мгновение стало ужасно жалко себя. Он чувствовал себя домашним котом, которого выставили за дверь на мороз. Мимолетная мысль промелькнула у него в мозгу: интересно, Ричарду было также плохо тогда?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После окончания колледжа и в поисках опыта, необходимого для получения рабочей карты актёра, Ричард отправился в Венгрию, в Будапештский цирк, и провёл там 6 недель, вычищая клетку слона и ассистируя на манеже: «Я ездил на слоне, немного жонглировал и бросал хулахупы в скейтбордистов. В основном, отирался на заднем плане, если честно. Это была низшая точка моей карьеры» (из интервью РА 2008 года).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виолет умело правит лодкой, несущей Ричарда по волнам его памяти.

\- Я вам кое-что принесла.

\- Правда? – судя по виду конверта в руках Виолет, там могли быть только фотографии. Послушайте, кто-то до сих пор печатает фотографии с негативов? В цифровом мире можно было пользоваться виртуальными вещами, не превращая их в осязаемые без крайней необходимости. Да к тому же, такое превращение требовало немалых хлопот.

\- Угу, - она передала ему конверт, и он действительно вытащил пачку фотографий, не спеша, однако, их разглядывать.

\- Где вам удалось проявить плёнки?

\- Я нашла студию через Интернет. Мне пришлось заказать экспресс-пересылку из Штатов. 

\- Вы - очень странная девушка, Виолет!

\- Вы только посмотрите на них. Вам понравится!

Здесь были старые фотографии из твитера, кадры со съёмок, вырезки из газет и фотошуты на красных ковровых дорожках. Случайные зарисовки из его профессиональной карьеры. Всё исключительно общедоступное. Всё, что легко можно было найти по поиску в Интернете.

\- Я подумала, это поможет вам вспомнить пару интересных моментов. 

В последнее время Виолет появлялась у него дома чаще. Не то чтобы Ричард возражал против этого. Он занимался сбором информации для новой роли, но до съёмок было ещё далеко, а Жозефин несколько недель назад уехала на съёмки за границей, и делить одиночество ему было особо не с кем. Он и Виолет уже успели поговорить о многом. Он уже сказал ей, что не хотел бы говорить о своей личной жизни в течение более чем одной встречи. 

\- На самом деле, я - очень скучный человек, Виолет.

\- Вы знаете, за последний месяц я провела с вами не менее 40 часов, и вы отнюдь не показались мне скучным. 

\- Вам, может, и нет, но в моей личной жизни точно не происходило ничего интересного.

\- Но чтобы это проверить, надо узнать про неё хоть что-то.

\- Зачем вам об этом знать? Да и неужели Жозефин вам ничего не рассказала? 

\- Жозефин сейчас по уши занята своим Родриго.

\- Каким ещё Родриго?

\- Он - рабочий сцены в её новом проекте.   
Ричард покраснел. События у Жозефин явно происходили быстрее, чем у него. Но он, по крайней мере, надеялся, что она получает удовольствие от жизни. В молодости святое дело - получать удовольствие... позже это удаётся реже.

Он ещё раз пролистал фотографии. Хм, оказывается, 20 лет назад он выглядел вполне неплохо! А ведь тогда его считали довольно возрастным джентльменом. Теперь же он с трудом узнавал себя на тех фотографиях. Конечно, его страхи были беспочвенны - он бы и сейчас вполне мог сыграть 40-летнего, если бы захотел (а он не хотел), и никто бы не заподозрил обмана. (Ему разве что пришлось бы провести чуть больше времени у парикмахера).

\- Я же вас о вашей личной жизни не спрашиваю, Виолет. 

\- А мы разве пишем книгу обо мне?

\- Может, и стоило бы написать. "Мемуары литературного негра". Да, на это определённо будет спрос. 

\- Если "мемуары", то их придётся писать мне.

\- Хорошо, а я буду вашим литературным негром.

Они оба засмеялись. Ричард был уверен - будь он также скор на слово каждый раз, когда они подбирались к теме его личной жизни, ему удалось бы как-нибудь "проскочить" эту скользкую тему, не предавая огласке никаких грязных секретов.

Он продолжал листать фотографии, когда одна из них вдруг его внимание. Он стоял на Бульваре Голливуд, возле китайского театра, обнимая за талию Ли. Они оба улыбались, будто знали какой-то общий на двоих секрет. И так оно, на самом деле, и было… 

\- Откуда это у вас? - спросил он, чувствуя отчего-то нехватку воздуха.

\- Да так, попалось где-то... - ответила она, беря у него фотографию, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

\- Это - одна из моих любимых фотографий, - признался он. – Мы оба тогда прекрасно выглядели.

\- Вы и сейчас прекрасно выглядите.

\- Да уж конечно, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- И Ли тоже. Кстати, вы его давно видели? 

Ричард нервно сглотнул:

\- Вообще-то, мы давно не общаемся. 

\- Похоже, вы были... хорошими друзьями. 

\- На что вы намекаете?

\- А есть что-то, на что следовало бы намекнуть?

\- Это было так давно. Не уверен, что он всё ещё помнит меня. 

\- Но вы-то его помните.

\- Вы - коварное существо, Виолет, вы в курсе?

\- Просто любопытное. Многие люди долго считали вас парой. 

\- Да уж наверное...

\- Но прояснить ситуацию вы не хотите?

\- Нечего тут прояснять. 

\- Но почему?

\- Потому что это было слишком давно. Это больше не имеет значения. 

\- Когда вы разговаривали с ним в последний раз?

\- Вас тогда ещё на свете не было, дорогуша. Точно ещё не было на свете...

***

_9 лет назад_

Зря Ричард не отказался присутствовать на том мероприятии. КомикКон был чистой воды зоопарком, и он даже не предполагал, что кому-то до сих пор есть дело до "Хоббита". Боже, ведь прошло уже десять лет!

Конечно, зал оказался переполнен, когда они уселись за столом на сцене, чтобы вспомнить, каково это было - помогать Питеру создавать свой шедевр столько лет назад.

Но раздражала его не сама встреча со зрителями. Ричард потерял покой в ту же секунду, когда увидел Ли. От Ли исходили неведомые волны притяжения, и Ричард без раздумий бросился бы перед ним на колени, как только они выбрались бы из пределов видимости телекамер, и умолял бы вернуть всё, как было... если бы мог.

Однако Ли пришёл на зрительскую панель со своим новым бойфрендом. Тот был молод и хорош собой. Ричард явно не имел в своём арсенале ни молодости, ни красоты, поэтому он только широко улыбнулся зрителям и задержался с выходом на сцену всего на секунду, когда Ли, вместо приветствия, заключил его в объятия.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Могу я увидеться с Джереми на этих выходных? - робко спросил Ли. На другом конце линии настала тишина, и сердце Ли застряло где-то в горле. 

\- Куда ты собираешься его повести?

\- Не знаю. В зоопарк? 

\- Почему?

\- Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову. Могу сводить его, например, в океанариум. 

\- Я не разрешу тебе увезти его так далеко.

\- Хорошо, тогда сам скажи, куда нам пойти. 

\- Я никуда не хочу его с тобой отпускать. 

\- Джейсон, ты не можешь запретить мне видеться с сыном.

\- Я не обязан разрешать тебе делать это. 

\- Пожалуйста! Разве он по мне не скучает?

Джейсон вздохнул в трубку. Честно говоря, Джереми ужасно скучал по Ли. Он каждую ночь плакал и звал папу, эти крики иголками впивались в барабанные перепонки Джейсона.

\- Не знаю, - соврал он.

\- Ну хорошо, я скучаю по нему! Я обустроил вторую спальню для него. Почему ты не даёшь мне побыть с ним на выходных? Ты мог бы развлечься, сходить куда-нибудь...

\- Вау, Ли! Какая щедрость! - процедил Джейсон с плохо скрываемым сарказмом. 

\- Я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим отцом.

\- Лучше бы ты подумал об этом три года назад. 

\- Да, согласен, было бы лучше.

Джейсон отложил телефон в сторону. У него не хватало сил справляться со всем этим в одиночку, но единственным человеком, к кому он обратился бы за помощью, был тот, кто предал его первым.

В конце концов, он сдался и позволил Ли забрать Джереми на выходные, пусть больше всего ему хотелось оставить сына в заложниках, просто чтобы причинить Ли хотя бы миллионную долю той боли, какую тот причинил ему. Когда соглашение было достигнуто, Джейсон с облегчением нажал "отбой".

***

\- Папа!!! - радостно завопил Джереми, бросаясь в объятия Ли. Ли сгрёб его в охапку и приподнял над землёй, сжимая чуть крепче, чем следовало бы.

Джейсон стоял у дверей, но Ли не был готов отпустить Джереми, так что он поднёс его к дому на руках. Джейсон передал Ли рюкзак с вещами, которые Джереми посчитал совершенно необходимыми для хороших выходных. Он оказался тяжелее, чем предполагал Ли, и Джейсон сам не заметил, как бросился помогать Ли отрегулировать длину лямок.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Ли, и Джейсон вздрогнул, опасаясь не сдержаться, если раскроет рот. Ли вздохнул, но нового скандала ему тоже не хотелось, не сейчас. 

\- Ну, ладно! - он повернулся к Джереми. - Попрощаешься с папочкой?

Джереми помахал в ответ: 

\- Пока, папочка! Увидимся! 

Джейсон потянулся поцеловать сына, при этом он почти облокотился на Ли, и от этого вдруг стало так хорошо! Он вспомнил, как тепло и надёжно было в этих больших руках, и пожелал всем сердцем не настолько тосковать по этому ощущению. Он поцеловал сына и отступил назад так быстро, как только мог.

\- Увидимся завтра в одиннадцать утра, хорошо? - напомнил он Джереми, но это прозвучало скорее предостережением для Ли, которому не следовало бы опаздывать ни на секунду.

\- Хорошо, папочка, завтра в одиннадцать! - отозвался Джереми, извиваясь, чтобы выбраться из объятий второго отца. Джейсон тоже рад был бы вырваться на свободу... Ли опустил Джереми на землю и тот подбежал обнять Джейсона, а потом снова вернулся к Ли и взял его за руку.

\- Завтра в одиннадцать! - пообещал Ли, и Джейсону оставалось только согласно кивнуть.

***

\- Подождите, мне кажется, на этом нам стоит остановиться поподробнее, - говорит Виолет в промежутках между двумя ложками китайской лапши. Она устроилась поперёк дивана как у себя дома, положив ноги на подлокотник, на голове - очередной парик.

\- Не о чём тут больше говорить. Я не женат и, возможно, никогда не буду, и никому нет дела до того, с кем я встречался.

\- Вы говорите это так, как будто это может быть правдой. Но такие книжки расходятся намного лучше, если в них есть хоть пара страниц о любви.

\- Кто это сказал?

\- Я это сказала. А уж я-то знаю, поверьте мне!

\- А ты никогда не думала, что в этих книжках всё крутится вокруг любовных историй, потому что такие биографы, как ты, просто повёрнуты на сексе?

\- Да не повёрнута я, с чего вы взяли?! Но тот факт, что вы не хотите об этом говорить, только подогревает мой интерес... 

\- Для этого я ещё слишком мало выпил!

Из бездонной сумки Виолет появилась бутылка виски. 

\- Это не проблема, Ричард. От меня вы так просто не отделаетесь.

\- Откуда ты знала, что мне понадобится выпивка?

\- Я не знала. У меня в сумочке всегда лежит бутылка пойла.

Ричард уставился на бутылку достаточно дорогого виски, потом налил себе немного и выпил. 

\- Ты всё-таки странная девушка, - задумчиво проговорил он.

***

\- Да ладно, не было такого!

\- Говорю тебе, было! Я подняла радиоприёмник над головой возле её окна - и включила серенаду! 

\- А она?

\- Ну, она тоже высунулась, поглядела на меня и пригрозила позвать полицию, если я не выключу музыку.

\- Так что, номер не прошёл?

 

\- Ну, это явно не была любовь всей моей жизни, - засмеялась Виолет. - Да, мне, видимо, не везёт в любви так же, как и тебе, Ричард.

Они уже распили полбутылки виски и растеряли все формальности где-то по дороге. Ну, по крайней мере, Виолет их порядком подрастеряла. Теперь она лежала на полу, парик валялся где-то в дальнем углу комнаты. Она по капле цедила из него истории уже почти час, и если он не мог ответить своей историей на её, то должен был выпить штрафную рюмку.

\- Вряд ли. 

\- Меня за мои романтические проделки чуть не посадили. 

\- Расскажи.

\- Неплохой ход, дорогой, неплохой ход, - она уже наливала ему очередную штрафную рюмку.

\- Да ладно тебе! 

\- Ты уже слышал про всех моих ужасных друзей и подруг. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать – это ответить мне тем же.

\- Хочу дать тебе совет, - сказал он, опустошая рюмку и ставя её на голову Виолет. Она, не вполне трезвая, честно постаралась удержать равновесие. – Перестань встречаться с "ужасными" людьми.

\- Ну, не всем же везёт встречаться с Ли Пейсом! 

Ричард закатил глаза:

\- Почему ты всё время о нём вспоминаешь?

Виолет встала, хотя её слегка покачивало, и подошла к книжной полке. С минуту она оглядывала книги, пока не нашла то, что искала – фотографию, сделанную несколькими неделями раньше. Она бросила её Ричарду, и тот поймал её на лету.

\- Потому что в нём есть что-то особенное, правда? 

Ричард посмотрел на фото:

\- Да, определённо есть. 

Он забрал бутылку у Виолет и отпил прямо из горлышка: 

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь услышать эту историю?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ли, я даже не хочу зачитывать, что они нам прислали... Это возмутительно!

Майк считался хорошим специалистом по разводам, поскольку он всегда был на стороне клиента. Не важно, что вы там совершили - его дело было вас "вытащить". Ли понятия не имел, почему выбрал именно Майка - так ему предложил его менеджер.

\- Что он хочет?

\- Дом - полностью, содержание, равное всем восьми годам супружества, алименты ребёнку, да ещё и оплату учёбы, вместе с обязательством платить за колледж. 

\- А что насчёт опеки?

\- Совместная опека с разрешением тебе брать Джереми на каникулы два раза в год по две недели. 

\- Соглашайся на всё.

\- Но, Ли, мы можем убедить его смягчить требования.

\- Я не хочу рисковать по поводу опеки. Дай ему всё, что он хочет, если за это я смогу видеть Джереми пятнадцать дней в месяц.

Майк вздохнул. Дети всегда всё осложняли. Но если Ли действительно этого хотел...

\- Ли, через пару лет ты себя за это возненавидишь. 

\- Вот через пару лет я об этом и подумаю.

***

\- А у меня кое-что для тебя есть! – сегодня на Виолет не было ни безумного парика, ни впечатляющей сумки. На какую-то секунду Ричард разглядел в ней ту самую "серую мышку", которую ему когда-то представила Жозефин после показа "Лира".

\- Ох, только, ради Бога, не спиртное! – после предыдущего "марафона" ему пришлось целый день приходить в себя, но, по большому счету, последствия аукались ему и спустя неделю.

\- Нет. Это... Ну, так, первый набросок. 

\- Не может быть, так скоро?!

\- Я же сказала, это только набросок, - она передала ему толстую стопку страниц. - Я их даже толком не вычитывала. Обычно я делаю кой-какие правки, прежде чем дать кому-нибудь прочитать, но, мне кажется, тебе стоит посмотреть это прежде, чем мы пойдём дальше. 

Она встала и направилась к двери.

\- Ты куда?

\- Ты намного интереснее, чем кажешься, но не настолько, чтобы я сидела тут два часа, наблюдая, как ты читаешь.

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитал это прямо сейчас?

\- Как считаешь нужным. Но мне нужны твои отзывы, чтобы я могла двигаться дальше. А я очень хочу двигаться дальше, - заявила она, выскальзывая за дверь.

Ричард положил рукопись на кофейный столик, не уверенный, готов ли он узнать основные подробности собственной жизни. Он зашёл в кухню и откупорил бутылку красного вина, налил себе бокал, выпил и налил ещё, прежде чем вернулся к кофейному столику и взял первую страницу.

***

Больше всего Ричарда поразило то, что Виолет всё же удалось обнаружить в его жизни историю любви. И если в этой истории главная роль была у Ричарда, то роль его визави определённо была отдана Ли. Ричард очень хотел избавиться от этого "призрака прошлого", так что он набрал номер Виолет, надеясь наконец убедить её обойти эту сюжетную линию стороной.

\- Эй, уже полночь! 

\- Я тебя разбудил?

\- Нет, но я просто не ожидала, что ты так поздно не спишь. 

\- Я читал.

\- Аа. Всё прочитал? 

\- Да.

\- И как тебе?

\- Мне кажется, ты неправильно поняла некоторые вещи. 

\- Какие же?

\- Виолет, ты же понимаешь, что в таком виде это публиковать нельзя. 

\- Почему?

\- Я тебя умоляю! Не заставляй меня разжёвывать тебе очевидные вещи.

\- Хорошо, тогда я разжую их тебе сама. Ты бисексуален, Ричард. И именно это помогло тебе добиться такого бешеного успеха.

\- Не думаю, что мой успех хоть как-то зависит от того, с кем я сплю, - разозлился Ричард. – Уж если на то пошло, на мой успех больше повлияли мои переживания, чем сам секс.

\- Так почему бы тебе об этом не рассказать? Твоя сфера деятельности слегка отстаёт от веяний времени, и, тем не менее, ты успешен. Тем ценнее твоя история для других.

\- Не думаю. 

\- А все остальные думают.

\- Виолет, я сказал "нет". Я понял твой посыл, но это не для меня. Ради Бога, зачем тебе описывать меня, если я даже не...

\- Что?

\- Если я даже не смог сберечь наши с ним отношения...

На другом конце провода повисла тишина. 

\- Ты всё ещё любишь его?

\- Неважно. Слишком много времени прошло. 

\- Поверь мне, это важно.

\- Для кого? Не предлагаешь же ты мне бежать за ним на край света после стольких лет, Виолет? 

\- А он, кстати, сейчас разводится…

\- К чему ты клонишь? Зачем ему такой старик, как я?

\- Ты можешь на минуточку высунуть свою несравненную голову из своей же несравненной задницы и просто признать, что ты офигенен?! Вот просто на минуточку, а?

\- Любовная линия никуда не годится, выброси её. 

\- И чем ты предлагаешь её заменить? 

\- Приходи завтра, поговорим об этом. 

\- Как хочешь, Ричард, как хочешь... В конце концов, это твоя биография, а не моя.

***

Стоило Ли подумать, что сегодня - неплохой день, как он вспоминал, чтоб сегодня его очередь забирать Джереми из школы, а он опаздывает уже на пятнадцать минут, или стоило ему возгордиться тем, что он не забыл взять завтрак для сына, как он тут же вспоминал, что забыл на кухонном столе папку с его домашними заданиями... 

Но, в любом случае, дни, которые они проводили с Джереми, были самыми лучшими. Хуже были вечера, когда Ли оставался один. Ли так давно не бывал действительно, по-настоящему один, что совершенно не мог сообразить, как убить время. Поэтому, когда Джереми не было рядом, Ли сидел на диване, прокручивая в голове детали прежних отношений, пытаясь понять, когда и почему он заделался таким слизняком. Он ставил старые заставки на старые номера, просматривал древние записи в соцсетях и иногда отсылал пару пьяных смс или звонил старым приятелям, просто чтобы узнать, как у них дела.

Лишь один номер он никогда не позволял себе набирать. Он мог пялиться на него часами, прокручивать в голове сотни сценариев того, что могло бы случиться, если бы он нажал на эту маленькую кнопку вызова. Но сделать это у него просто не хватало духу. И он пялился на телефон, снова пил, и когда он, наконец, выбросил свой телефон, на экране так и осталось имя "Ричард".


	9. Chapter 9

\- Похоже, твоя мечта становится реальностью? - улыбнулся Ричард. 

Они стояли возле гигантского плаката, рекламирующего презентацию только что вышедшей из печати автобиографии Ричарда Армитиджа. Честно говоря, Виолет чувствовала себя очень странно. Обычно клиенты старались поскорее от неё избавиться, как только текст книги был закончен, но Ричард настоял, чтобы она пришла на "премьеру". И хотя Виолет здорово нервничала, никто не обращал особого внимания на молоденькую "серую мышку" рядом с Ричардом... нет, конечно, не подружку, так - сопровождающее лицо. Некоторые предположили, что это его племянница или подруга подруги. Другие полагали, что она выиграла какой-нибудь конкурс, хотя вроде бы издательство ничего подобного не объявляло. Главное, что самому Ричарду было совершенно всё равно, что люди думают о Виолет, потому что её присутствие здорово добавляло ему уверенности в себе. Пока они работали вместе, он придирался к каждому слову своей "автобиографии", теперь же рядом с ней он ощущал себя гораздо спокойнее. А Виолет не имела ничего против бесплатной еды и выпивки, которая, кстати говоря, подозрительно быстро заканчивалась...

\- Да, но моей мечте пришёл конец, - ответила ему Виолет. 

Он снова улыбнулся, хотя и догадывался, что она что-то не договаривает:

\- О чём ты? 

\- Да так, ничего...

\- Ты же знаешь, я всё равно выясню, в чём дело!

\- Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится. 

Этой игре они и посвятили весь остаток презентации. Каждый свободный момент (которых, честно говоря, было не так много) Ричард пытался вывести Виолет на чистую воду. В конце концов, она призналась себе, что приятно иногда становиться объектом такого пристального внимания от того, кто тебе совсем небезразличен... Но его мягкие подначки не способны были выбить из неё признание, хоть и забавно было наблюдать за его попытками.

К концу вечера Виолет прокляла свои великолепные, но ужасно неудобные туфли, и когда они с Ричардом, наконец, решили покинуть мероприятие, она сбросила туфли, едва забравшись на сиденье такси.

\- Ну ладно, признаю своё поражение! - склонил голову Ричард. 

\- Большое спасибо, сэр!

\- А в качестве поощрительного приза ты мне расскажешь, в чём же было дело. 

\- Так это же должен быть мой приз?

\- Ну, а вдруг я помогу тебе справиться с твоей проблемой?

\- Думаю, уже слишком поздно, Ричард. 

\- Никогда не бывает слишком поздно. Расскажи мне.

\- Не думаю, что причина моей грусти тебя порадует.

\- Я и так не рад оттого, что ты грустишь, но давай уже колись, женщина! 

\- Я думала о тех главах про Ли.

Ричард напряженно сглотнул. Он ведь в конце концов сдался на милость своей соавторше и позволил ей дописать пару абзацев про женщин, с которыми он встречался. Но эти были единственные подробности его личной жизни, вошедшие в книгу. Строки, написанные Виолет о Ли, были слишком возвышенными, романтическими, но, надо признаться, и довольно волнующими.

Ричард думал, смог бы он написать такие слова Ли, если бы они до сих пор были вместе. Как сложилась бы их жизнь, если бы они до сих пор были вместе? Уже неважно. Как бы красиво оно ни звучало, Ричард вымарал всё, что касалось Ли, уже из первой правки, и, пожалуй, Виолет была права - теперь было слишком поздно.

\- Зря я на тебя давил. 

\- Зря.

\- Об этом нельзя было писать в книге. 

\- Я знаю. Хотя...

\- Что "хотя"? 

\- А, так, ничего!

\- Ладно уж, договаривай! Что "хотя"?

\- Что, если отправить тот текст ему? 

Ричард засмеялся:

\- Да ему, наверняка, до этого уже нет никакого дела! 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Слишком много времени прошло. Уже слишком поздно. 

\- А как насчёт "никогда не бывает слишком поздно"?

\- Я солгал.

\- Ладно. В любом случае, моего имени в книге нет, так что если когда-нибудь ты решишь отредактировать текст, все правки будут от твоего имени. 

Такси остановилось у дома Виолет. Она хотела оплатить проезд, но Ричард остановил её. Когда она, хромая, выбралась из машины, Ричард приоткрыл окно, чтобы попрощаться. Она просунулась в открытое окно и обняла его:

\- А я думаю, что сначала ты был прав, Ричард. Никогда не бывает слишком поздно, - прошептала она ему в ухо, потом развернулась и скрылась за дверью.

***

Эту неделю Джереми проводил с Джейсоном. Ли взялся за роль, которая была слабовата для него, но платили за неё хорошо, а, как бы банально это ни звучало, ему надо было платить алименты и содержание бывшему мужу, да и сидеть без дела в четырёх стенах своей квартиры ему уже осточертело. Пять недель на съёмках в Лос-Анджелесе позволят ему снять квартиру поближе к школе Джереми и наконец выбраться из квартиры, с которой были связаны не самые хорошие воспоминания, но для этого следовало просидеть ещё три недели наедине с занудой-режиссёром и кучей другого бесполезного народу, наблюдающего за его бесплотными попытками сделать конфетку из совершенного бросового сценария.

На съёмках он ни с кем не подружился, да и состав был какой-то скучный. Он знал, что его пригласили в качестве звезды, и этот факт тоже создавал определённую дистанцию между ним и остальными актёрами.

Первая неделя съёмок прошла без особых проблем. Он, пожалуй, даже получил удовольствие от того дня, когда к нему приехал Джереми, и Ли устроил ему экскурсию по съёмочной площадке. Джереми совершенно очаровал весь персонал, лишив Ли необходимости делать это. Вторая неделя, когда Джейсон увёз Джереми из города, далась Ли намного тяжелее.

Он понимал, что ему требуется больше общения, чем может ему дать 6-летний парень, но он слишком поддался депрессии, чтобы с кем-то общаться. Хотя он тяжело пережил крушение их с Джейсоном отношений, прошло уже достаточно много времени, и, видимо, дело было не в развалившемся браке, который он не особо-то романтизировал.

Вечером пятницы Ли наконец позволил себе расслабиться. Его по-прежнему не тянуло на подвиги, как это было во время его замужества. Но напиться он не был против, что и проделал с должным тщанием. Напившись, он достал телефон, как делал уже тысячу раз до этого. Он нашёл номер Ричарда, как тоже делал уже тысячу раз до этого, но в этот раз палец словно сам нажал кнопку вызова.

"Я делаю глупость", - подумал он после первого гудка. "Сколько сейчас в Лондоне?" - после второго. "Может, он уже номер сменил?"

***

"Сейчас всего шесть утра! Кому, чёрт возьми, придёт в голову звонить в такое время?!" - Ричард не был ранней пташкой и все знали, что не стоит его будить, если только не хочешь пообщаться с угрюмым монстром в которого он превращался с недосыпа. Он пообещал себе не отвечать, хоть и потянулся за телефоном. Он сам не знал, что заставило его снять трубку, не поглядев на экран.

\- Да? - прорычал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. На другом конце линии засомневались, а потом прозвучало застенчивое "Привет".

Ричард застыл как вкопанный, сразу узнав звонившего: 

\- Ли?

\- Ричард?

\- Да. Да. Боже, это правда ты? 

\- Боюсь, что да, - хмыкнул Ли.

\- Как ты?

\- Ну, знаешь... - говорить правду совсем не хотелось, врать - тем более. 

\- А ты?

\- Наверное, примерно также.

Ли засмеялся: 

\- Не думаю. 

Возникла пауза, но Ли не мог себе позволить, чтобы разговор прервался. После стольких проваленных попыток выйти на контакт, он не собирался сдаваться без боя.

\- Я тебя так и не поздравил с "Оливье".

\- А, ну да, - ухмыльнулся Ричард. - Я, вообще-то, и не ждал от тебя корзины пряников. 

\- А что, неплохая идея, надо будет попробовать! И много тебе пряников вручили?

\- Тонны. У меня тут до сих пор кое-что осталось, лежат - сохнут.

\- Ну, в таком случае, считай, что я избавил тебя от одной лишней корзины. И - да, я поздравляю тебя, ты заслужил!

\- Спасибо.

\- Я думаю, ты её [премию «Оливье»] ещё в прошлый раз заслужил. 

\- За "Суровое испытание"? Вряд ли.

\- Ерунда! Ты из-за той роли чуть костьми не лёг. 

\- Это было давно.

\- Да, тыщу лет прошло...

\- Я бы не справился тогда, если бы тебя не было рядом. Я говорил тебе об этом?

На другом конце линии опять повисла тишина. Между ними было слишком много лиг и лет. 

\- Да.

\- Ты вспоминаешь те дни? 

\- Чаще, чем хотелось бы.

\- Почему? Что плохого в воспоминаниях?

\- Возможно, ты прав. Может, в следующий раз, когда ты будешь в Штатах, мы могли бы встретиться и повспоминать вместе?

\- Я буду в Нью-Йорке в следующем месяце. 

\- Ч..то, правда?

\- У меня вышла книга, будет презентация.

\- Книга?! Потрясающе! Ещё раз поздравляю!

\- Да не за что особо! Она хоть и под моим именем вышла, но её писала другая девочка. Забавный это бизнес - написание книг.

\- Всё равно интересно!

\- Согласен. Как думаешь, мы могли бы встретиться? Я хотел бы увидеть тебя.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, обязательно!

Они поговорили ещё пару минут. Ли извинился, что не приехал посмотреть "Лира", и Ричард пересказал ему пару забавных моментов. К концу беседы они ещё раз договорились по поводу Нью-Йорка, и, повесив трубку, Ли захотел ущипнуть себя, поскольку ему совершенно не верилось в реальность происходящего. Даже в самых радужных его фантазиях относительно разговора с Ричардом всё было не настолько идеально.


	10. Chapter 10

Ли нервничал. Он хотел было пойти на презентацию книги Ричарда, но ему всегда сложно было затеряться в толпе. Поэтому он засел в кафетерии в прямой видимости от Ричарда и пил кофе в ожидании.

Утром он трижды переодевался в поисках подходящего наряда. После перелёта в Нью-Йорк все вещи оказались в ужасном состоянии, хотя вчера он с таким тщанием укладывал их в чемодан. Обычно встречи с бывшими не вызывали такого волнения, но это был не просто кто-то из бывших... это был Ричард, и этим было всё сказано.

После, как ему показалось, совершенно бесконечного ожидания, момент, наконец, настал. Когда Ричард зашёл в кафе, Ли чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле от ударившего в голову адреналина.

Ричард был красив так, что становилось больно глазам. Ли на секунду опустил голову, уставившись на свою пустую кофейную чашку и молясь, что сможет совладать со своими нервами прежде, чем Ричард подойдёт к его столику.

В ту секунду, когда Ричард увидел Ли, его колени задрожали. Ли выглядел так великолепно, что было больно смотреть. Ричард застыл на мгновение, забыв, как дышать, и лишь ценой неимоверного усилия смог сохранить обычное выражение на лице - а это оказалось непросто даже для такого опытного актёра, как он, когда в голове его разом вспыхнуло столько воспоминаний.

Ли встал, когда Ричард остановился у его столика. В отличие от него, Ричард не колебался и заключил Ли в медвежьи объятья, от которых тот заулыбался от уха до уха. 

Ричард слишком поздно понял, что заполненное людьми кафе было не самым подходящим местом для столь бурного выражения привязанности, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вместо того чтобы присесть, он предложил: 

\- Прогуляемся? 

И Ли с готовностью согласился.

***

\- Странно через столько лет снова пройтись по старым местам, - сказал Ричард, оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Знаю. Многое изменилось, но кое-что осталось прежним. Мне кажется, я сплю и вижу сон.

Они прошли мимо своей любимой пекарни, над которой время оказалось не властно, хотя на месте любимой закусочной теперь открылось какое-то новое заведение.

\- А тебе снились такие сны? Я имею в виду, про то, что мы снова вместе? 

\- Я иногда представлял себе, как это могло бы быть.

\- Ты скучал по мне?

\- А ты?

\- Очень, если честно. Лондон прекрасен, но это же не Нью-Йорк, так? 

\- Согласен. Думаешь, ты мог бы снова перебраться сюда?

\- Сюда? Не знаю. С одной стороны, это было бы удобнее: я так устал постоянно мотаться в ЛА из Лондона. Представить себе не можешь, как я соскучился по трёхчасовым перелётам! А ты? 

\- Я думал об этом иногда. Но с Джереми было бы очень сложно...

\- С Джереми?

\- О боже, ты же не знаешь! Да, это мой сын, его зовут Джереми. Не могу поверить, что я тебе не сказал. 

\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть сын, Ли. В наше время не так сложно это выяснить.

\- Я хочу показать тебе фотографии. Я, знаешь ли, из тех сумасшедших родителей, которые везде таскают с собой фотки детей.

\- Я понял, - улыбнулся Ричард. – Раньше ты таскал с собой фотки Карла.

Ли внезапно пронзила острая боль где-то в области сердца. Он до сих пор скучал по своему белому пойнтеру Карлу.

\- Прости... 

Ли открыл папку на телефоне. Рядом обнаружилась свободная скамейка, и они присели. Ричард взял у Ли телефон.

\- Замечательный мальчик, - сказал он, пролистав фотографии.

\- Спасибо. Он ещё и умный! Конечно, все так говорят о своих детях, но в данном случае это правда.

Ричард усмехнулся: 

\- А ты, я смотрю, совсем одомашнился!

\- Если бы... Я не справился с управлением... 

\- Я слышал – вы развелись. Прости!

\- Не за что. Всё шло не слишком удачно. Так, наверное, лучше. Мы больше не могли быть вместе. Боже, я говорю какими-то штампами!

\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? 

\- Не хочу тебя грузить... 

\- Ты не грузишь.

\- Всё так запуталось... Я сильно изменился, да и Джейсон - тоже, и мы просто разошлись в разные стороны. 

\- Это случается со всеми.

\- Да, но я не смог сохранить семью.

\- А что ты мог поделать?

\- Ну, не знаю, пойти к семейному психологу, быть смелым, настойчивым, да и вообще вести себя по-взрослому, когда всё пошло не так. А я всё это проигнорировал и просто начал гулять направо и налево...

\- Ли...

\- Я знаю, знаю. Я - конченая свинья... 

\- Заметь, не я это сказал.

\- Нельзя было так себя вести. Никто не заслуживает такого отношения, особенно, от собственного мужа.

\- Ну, в этом ты прав, но это ещё не значит, что с тобой всё кончено. Ты просто принимал неверные решения. 

\- Легко тебе говорить! А ты сам простил бы меня, если бы я поступил так с тобой?

\- Ну, я, конечно, рад, что со мной такого не случилось. Но, думаю, причина вашего расставания ничуть не хуже, чем та, по которой расстались мы.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Ричард, клянусь, твоё нежелание совершать каминг-аут ни в какое сравнение не идёт с моим блядством.

\- Может, ты и прав. Хотя я не уверен. В любом случае, теперь, когда я уже старик, я думаю только об одном: когда действительно любишь кого-то, даже большие ошибки можно простить.

\- Ты не старик, Ричард! 

\- Не льсти мне.

\- Мне ты вообще старым не кажешься. 

\- Очень смешно!

\- Я не шучу. Ты так же красив, как в тот день, когда мы встретились. 

\- Ты слишком добр ко мне, Ли.

\- Я просто напрашиваюсь на ответный комплимент. 

\- Ну что ж, ты не столь красив, как в тот день, когда мы встретились. 

\- Упс...

\- Ты намного лучше. 

Ли засмеялся: 

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Ага, когда мы впервые встретились, ты выглядел как чёрт-знает-что! 

\- Неправда!

\- Точно тебе говорю!

\- Ну ладно, тогда я жутко хотел спать из-за разницы во времени, и был совершенно очарован одним очень хорошеньким гномом. 

\- Эйданом, что ли?

\- Точно!

Они оба засмеялись. Их дружеский трёп значил для них гораздо больше, чем просто прогулку вдоль реки памяти. Казалось, что они возвращаются туда, где ещё не успели расстаться. Ли посмотрел на Ричарда, который крутил в руках его телефон и тоже смотрел на него. А потом он поцеловал Ричарда.

Ему показалось, что всё происходит, как в замедленной съёмке, и что это не он принял решение, а сама его природа, его суть, что-то неподконтрольное ему и его воле.

У губ Ричарда был абсолютно неповторимый вкус. Этот поцелуй словно увёл их назад во времени. Сердце Ли перестало биться, когда рука Ричарда легла ему на спину, притягивая их ближе друг к другу. Они разорвали поцелуй, только когда стало совсем нечем дышать.

\- Наверное, лучше ещё пройтись, - предложил Ричард, восстановив дыхание. 

\- Наверное.

Повисла пауза, потом Ричард продолжил: 

\- Мой отель недалеко отсюда.

Это был риск, но он оправдал себя: 

\- Давай пройдёмся до него пешком, - отозвался Ли.

***

Они бросились друг на друга словно оголодавшие звери, едва за ними закрылась дверь номера Ричарда. Ли схватил Ричарда за полы пиджака и притянул к себе для поцелуя, а Ричард обвил его торс руками, чтобы прижать к себе ещё крепче. Он запрокинул губы, подставляя губы порхавшему по ним языку Ли.

Они разделись с головокружительной скоростью, не желая терять ни минуты близости после стольких лет разлуки. Когда Ли упал на кровать, Ричард вытащил из дорожной сумки бутылочку смазки и презерватив.

\- Ты подготовился? - хмыкнул Ли.

\- Я мог только мечтать об этом, правда! - ответил ему Ричард. Всё происходящее до сих пор казалось ему сном, хотя он вышел и купил смазку и презервативы в то же утро, когда ему позвонил Ли.

Ли потянул Ричарда на себя, насколько возможно сокращая расстояние между их телами. И твёрдые члены коснулись друг друга, и Ричарда возбуждённо выдохнул. Боже, у него так давно никого не было... но всё происходящее сейчас казалось ему безусловно правильным.

Ли обхватил ладонью оба члена и задвигал рукой, изредка постанывая от удовольствия. Ричард втянул его в очередной поцелуй - просто чтобы убедиться, что это всё происходит на самом деле, что они правда снова вместе.

\- Умираю, как хочу тебя, - простонал он и услышал в ответ: 

\- Я тоже.

Ужасно не хотелось отрываться от ладони и члена Ли, но Ричард знал, что его страдания будут вознаграждены. Он устроился между ног Ли, растёр между пальцами смазку, после чего обхватил пальцами его ствол и принялся дрочить. Взяв нужный темп, он провёл указательным пальцем другой руки вниз по яйцам Ли и прочертил дорожку до его сфинктера.

Он ласкал Ли до тех пор, пока у того не кончилось терпение, потом, не переставая дрочить, он вставил один, а за ним и второй палец. Ли был уже почти на грани, когда Ричард добавил третий палец, а затем наклонился и взял губами головку. Ли запрокинулся назад и взмолился:

\- Ричард, пожалуйста! Я хочу тебя!

Других заверений Ричарду не требовалось. Он раскатал по члену презерватив и навис над Ли, взяв небольшую паузу, прежде чем овладеть им:

\- Как давно ты хотел этого? - спросил он.

\- С тех пор, как увидел тебя в кофейне, - признался Ли.

И Ричард медленно вошёл в него, впервые за долгие годы чувствуя себя абсолютно на своём месте.

***

\- Так о чём твоя книга? - спросил Ли. Он лежал обнажённый на кровати, таскал с тарелки картошку фри, заказанную прямо в номер, и запивал её молочным коктейлем. Ричард уже успел позабыть, что после секса Ли охватывает неудержимый голод. Вся постель была заставлена подносами с фаст-фудом, но ему это совершенно не мешало ему наслаждаться жизнью. Пока Ли был в постели рядом с ним, ничто не могло ему помешать быть счастливым.

\- Это - автобиография.

\- Которую написал не ты? - захихикал Ли.

\- Я помог её написать. Виолет сказала, я был одним из самых удобных её клиентов. 

\- Виолет?

\- Она была моим "литературным негром". Занятная девушка, тебе бы понравилась. 

\- Правда?

\- Ну, во-первых, она всё время заставляла меня поверить в то, что я - интересный человек, хотя она и сама не хуже. Не могу тебе толком объяснить. Но я уверен - вы бы подружились.

 

Ли откусил огромный кусок от гамбургера и улыбнулся:

\- Ну, так расскажи мне о своей автобиографии. Что-нибудь сочное, чего я не знаю?

Ричард засмеялся: 

\- Беспокоиться совершенно не о чем - я не стал рассказывать миру, сколько тебе требуется гамбургеров, чтобы насытиться. 

Ли снова улыбнулся: 

\- А про меня ты что там написал? - промычал он с набитым ртом.

\- Что ты - замечательный актёр. 

\- И это всё?!

\- Тебя не устраивает, что я назвал тебя замечательным актёром?

\- Я не об этом. Но я рассчитывал на большее место в твоей биографии, чем просто "Мы работали вместе". 

Ричард помолчал, потом спросил:

\- А что бы ты хотел, чтобы я написал? 

\- Ричард, мы были вместе четыре года. 

\- И всему миру обязательно об этом знать?

\- У нас была семья.

\- Прости, Ли. Не знаю, что ещё ты хочешь от меня услышать. 

Ли уже встал с постели и натягивал брюки.

\- Ли, не делай этого.

\- Думаю, мне стоит это сделать. 

Он вспомнил, что его рубашка в какой-то момент валялась на прикроватной тумбочке, но теперь её там не было. Её вообще нигде не было видно. Ему показалось, что он сходит с ума, и до грани остался всего один шаг. Он снова опустился на кровать, обхватив голову руками: 

\- Боже, столько лет прошло - а ты всё такой же...

\- Но тебе же это только что нравилось!

\- Я люблю тебя, Ричард, и всегда буду любить. Но этот разговор между нами уже был, какой смысл повторять его снова?

\- Ты любишь меня?! До сих пор?!

\- Безумно! Но я уже слишком стар, чтобы что-то скрывать. Я из-за этого угробил столько лет! Да сейчас до ориентации вообще никому нет дела!

\- Тебе - нет.

\- Никому нет! - Ли наконец разыскал свою рубашку под подушкой, на которой сам до этого лежал. 

\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался?!

\- Не думаю, что тут что-то можно сделать, - Ли поднялся и начал надевать ботинки.

\- Ли... прошу тебя! - Ричард поспешил к двери, которую уже собирался открыть Ли. Ли остановился на мгновение. Он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Ричарда и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, потом сказал:

\- Я ни о чём не жалею. Ни о чём! - и вышел, оставив Ричарду постель, полную хлебных крошек.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виолет обвиняет Ричарда в трусости.

Ричарду не спалось. Вообще-то, он часто плохо спал, но сегодня надеялся на лучшее, так как вечером рассчитывал увидеться с Виолет - впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся домой.

Она уже знала во всех подробностях, как прошла их с Ли встреча, но получить от неё соболезнования хотелось лично, а не по телефону. И по какой-то неведомой причине, она была совсем не против провести свободное время со стариком, загубившим любовь всей своей жизни... уже во второй раз, которому требовалось поплакаться кому-нибудь за стаканом виски.

Они засели в баре рядом с домом Виолет. Вообще-то, можно было бы догадаться с самого начала, но Ричард почему-то не сразу сообразил, что это гей-бар. Виолет рассмеялась, когда он задал ей уточняющий вопрос:

\- По-моему, это - идеальное место, чтобы обсудить проблемы ваших взаимоотношений с Ли. 

Ричард в ответ хлебнул вина и состроил кислую мину: 

\- Я бы предпочёл обсудить это у меня дома.

\- Если хочешь со мной дружить, придётся иногда выходить из дома и навещать меня. Да и вообще, ты слишком много времени проводишь взаперти. Ты же живёшь как отшельник!

\- Я только на прошлой неделе был в Нью-Йорке!

\- По делам. Когда последний раз ты выбирался куда-нибудь просто так, для себя?

Ричард смог вспомнить разве что катание на лыжах. Он подумал, что будь они вместе с Ли - тот таскал бы его в походы или останавливались бы в кемпингах. Ричард терпеть не мог паковать рюкзак, но как только палатка была поставлена - больше всего не хотел возвращаться в город. И он действительно не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз был в настоящем отпуске.

Понимая, что ответа не будет, Виолет продолжила: 

\- Знаешь, куда я всегда хотела поехать?

\- Наверняка в какое-нибудь развесёлое место. 

Она засмеялась:

\- Ты так старомоден... но ты прав! 

\- И куда же?

\- В Лос-Анджелес.

\- Там отнюдь не весело.

\- Может, в твой последний приезд весело не было? Всё меняется, Ричард.

Они выпили, и беседа медленно потекла дальше. Ричард знал, куда она клонит, но не собирался обсуждать с Виолет свою сексуальность, распивая Пино Гриджио в гей-баре.

\- Давай пойдём куда-нибудь в другое место, - наконец предложил он. 

\- И куда же?

\- К тебе.

Виолет прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась:

\- Ты не мог бы это повторить? 

\- Что?

\- "Пойдём домой". 

\- "Пойдём домой".

Она широко открыла глаза и соскочила с барного табурета, бросая деньги на стойку за них обоих.

\- Теперь, когда моя подростковая фантазия, наконец, исполнилась, пойдём домой и подумаем, как вернуть твою любовь.

***

Квартира Виолет не предполагала больших сборищ. Даже для такой миниатюрной девушки, как она, здесь было тесновато, а у Ричарда так вообще чуть не началась клаустрофобия. Виолет не стала извиняться за бардак, да никто особо от неё этих извинений и не ждал. Виолет знала, в какой депрессии бывал Ричард, когда у него не было работы, так что до беспорядка в её доме ему сейчас не было абсолютно никакого дела. Ему было гораздо интереснее в первый раз в жизни встретить девушку, которая не будет извиняться за бардак в квартире. Хотя... до сих пор он вообще не встречался с девушками возраста Виолет. Возможно, она была права, и времена действительно изменились.

Вся мебель была расставлена по стенам, чтобы освободить максимум места. Ричард нашёл, где присесть, а Виолет наполнила два стакана виски и уселась напротив него прямо на кровати.

\- Ну, я не сказала тебе об этом по телефону, но думаю, эту проблему можно решить.

\- Ты о чём? Это был "прощальный" трах. Он больше не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. 

\- Ужасная интерпретация!

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Я думаю, Ли действительно хочет тебя. Он просто не хочет наступать на те же грабли, которые разбили вашу семью в прошлый раз.

\- И что я могу с этим поделать?

Виолет посмотрела на него как на душевнобольного: 

\- Сделать каминг-аут, Ричард. 

\- Слушай, мы уже тысячу раз это обсуждали. Я слишком стар для этого. 

\- Никогда не поздно наконец-то стать собой.

\- Я и так в себе, и не обязательно докладывать об этом миру! 

\- Ну и дерьмо...

\- Почему?

\- Потому что! Ты ищешь оправданий, как запуганный ребёнок! И ведёшь себя так, как будто тебе наплевать, и даже когда весь мир крутиться вокруг этого, ты умудряешься улизнуть! Ричард, ты ПОТЕРЯЛ ЛИ, не пожелав сделать то, что сегодня 13-летние дети делают чуть не каждый день, а ты говоришь так, как будто у тебя нет иного выбора.

\- Это была небольшая сессия психоанализа в твоём исполнении, да?

\- Ты мне больше не платишь, если что. Поэтому я не фильтрую базар. Кроме того, я знаю, что ты лучше, чем пытаешься казаться. Ведь ты же Ричард Чёртов Армитидж! Кто желает побороться со скрытой гомофобией, вот вам прекрасный экземпляр! 

\- Я - не гомофоб!

Виолет посидела молча с минуту, потом залпом допила виски.

\- Конечно! У тебя всё прекрасно, - сказала она и отсалютовала Ричарду пустым бокалом. - Твоё здоровье!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть вещи, о которых очень трудно рассказать...  
> Может быть, Ричарду лучше удастся написать о них?

Кому: Ли  
От: Ричарда   
Тема: Прости меня, Ли, не уверен, что тебе понравится это письмо.

Видеть тебя прошлый раз было... просто каким-то чудом. Ты всё так же прекрасен, очарователен и умён, как и раньше - хотя я никогда в тебе не сомневался. Не думал, что снова в тебя влюблюсь.  
Не знаю, захочешь ли ты мне поверить, но для меня праздник - уже просто быть рядом с тобой. Наверное, я никогда не переставал любить тебя. Об этом трудно писать, и я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь, когда прочтёшь.  
Знаю, что это свинство с моей стороны - говорить тебе об этом таким способом. Я - трус.  
За последнее время я тысячу раз слышал, что веду себя как трус. И надеюсь, это письмо будет моим последним трусливым поступком.

Прилагаемые главы не вошли в мою автобиографию, хотя должны были бы войти.  
Их написала Виолет, но ей, похоже, удалось заглянуть глубже моих ошибок и понять, что я действительно чувствую к тебе.  
Они защищены от копирования и прочтения посторонними по объективным причинам, но я правда хочу, чтобы ты их прочитал... если у тебя будет время.

Вечно любящий тебя, Ричард.

***

У Ли иногда возникали проблемы с печатным словом. Но он прочитал присланные ему страницы за один присест, как только дочитал письмо. "Литературный негр" Ричарда немного переусердствовала в своих описаниях, но если и был на свете человек, которому не понравилось, что его описали как совершенно крышесносного или великолепного, Ли пока такого не встречал.

Ли уже приобрёл экземпляр печатной автобиографии Ричарда, и был уязвлён, хоть и не удивлён, тем, как мало места было в ней отведено для него. А ведь именно поэтому они когда-то расстались, и теперь казалось, что та ситуация никогда не изменится. От этого было безумно больно, потому что на самом деле он чувствовал к Ричарду ровно то же, что и тот - к нему.

Ли любил Ричарда так сильно, что какая-то его часть была бы готова "забраться обратно в шкаф" ради Ричарда, просто чтобы быть с ним рядом. Но Ли прекрасно знал, что ему этого будет недостаточно. Он вспоминал их как-бы-свидания и косые взгляды, когда он позволял себе пусть даже малейшие намёки на близость. Он прекрасно помнил собственные приступы ревности и недоверия, и знал теперь, что ему пришлось бы "согнуться в три погибели", чтобы поместиться в том шкафу. После всего того кошмара, в который он превратил их брак с Джейсоном, ему совсем не хотелось повторять старые ошибки в ожидании нового кошмара... насколько бы ему этого ни хотелось.

Но слова, написанные о нём "литературным негром" Ричарда, были полны поэзии, и были глубоки, и это было почти отражение его собственных чувств к Ричарду. Он прочитал их во второй раз, надеясь, что где-нибудь между тех страниц найдётся правильный рецепт для него. Но как бы ни были красивы те слова, они не содержали ответов на его вопросы.

***

_Четыре дня спустя_  
Кому: Ричарду   
От: Ли  
Тема: Касательно: Прости, я прочитал твоё письмо.

Скажи своему "литературному негру", что она очень талантлива.   
Я не понял, чего ты хочешь от меня.  
Я подожду, пока ты справишься со своими демонами.

Люблю тебя, Ли.

***

Ричард почти отчаялся дождаться ответа на своё письмо. А теперь, получив ответ, он готов был прибить сам себя. Ну а чего, собственно, он ожидал? Правда состояла в том, что, насколько бы он ни хотел быть с Ли, он не готов был менять что-либо в своей жизни.

Когда они расстались, он покинул Нью-Йорк. Они разошлись молча, без сцен, и разъехались по разным континентам. Ричард так хотел быть с Ли, что для него было невыносимо остаться в том же штате, в том же городе, и он сбежал. Он перевернул эту страницу своей биографии, и в той главе осталась часть его души, которую он не готов был выпустить обратно на поверхность.

Он долго просидел, держа на коленях ноутбук с открытым письмом, желая хотя бы для себя сформулировать, чего же он хочет от Ли, чтобы потом попросить его об этом.

***

_Тремя неделями позже_

(переписка через СМС)

Ричард: - Я буду в Лос-Анджелесе на следующей неделе. Мы можем встретиться? 

(Через 10 минут)  
Ли: А думаешь - стоит?   
Ричард: Думаю, да.

(Через 5 минут)   
Ли: Попьём кофе где-нибудь?  
Ричард: Как скажешь.

(следующим утром)   
Ли: Хорошо, увидимся.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ли не может отказать Ричарду, а Ричард не может насытиться Ли

Сердце Ричарда колотилось как бешеное. Он трижды менял наряды утром, прежде чем отправиться в кофейню, где Ли назначил ему встречу. Ли опаздывал, и Ричард нервно пил плохой чай и ждал.

В ту секунду, когда Ли распахнул дверь, сердце Ричарда застряло где-то в горле. Ли выглядел так великолепно, что становилось больно глазам. Ричард глубоко вдохнул, пока Ли пробирался к его столику. "Интересно, он нарочно это делает, или он всегда такой сексуальный?" - подумал Ричард.

\- Привет, - пропел Ли, и Ричард почти растаял на месте.

\- Привет, - отозвался он. Ли сел. - Принести тебе кофе? 

\- Нет, спасибо.

Повисшая тишина скрутилась тугим клубком в животе Ричарда. Ричард взял Ли за руку - может быть, слишком интимный жест, но Ли позволил это.

\- Как ты? - спросил он. 

\- Нормально. А ты?

\- С ума схожу.

\- То есть, тоже, нормально?

Ричард улыбнулся. Он вспомнил, как Ли любил подшучивать над ним. Боже, как же ему этого не хватало! 

\- Чем занят?

\- Так, всем понемножку. А что тебя занесло на запад?

\- Так, встреча на одной киностудии. 

Честно говоря, Ричард вполне мог бы провести эту встречу по телефону. Проект был не особо интересный, но съёмки должны были проходить в ЛА, где как раз находился Ли.

\- Аа. Подробностями не поделишься? 

Ричард снова улыбнулся:

\- Могу, если хочешь. 

\- Не хочу.

\- Мы можем прогуляться? Здесь тесновато.

\- Как пожелаешь.

***

В жарком климате Лос-Анджелеса идея "прогуляться" себя не оправдала, так что они довольно скоро оказались в квартире Ли. В гостиной до сих пор стояли нераспакованные коробки. Ли отпихнул их с дороги, извинившись за беспорядок.

\- Не парься, - ответил Ричард.

\- Как я мог забыть, ты же - самый беспорядочный человек на свете! - съязвил Ли.

\- Должен тебе сказать, в моей квартире нет ни одного грязного пятнышка. 

\- Видимо, там просто некому наводить беспорядок.

Ричард хотел ответить остроумно, но ничего путного в голову не пришло. Это была абсолютная правда. Ли сунул руки в карманы и насвистывал какой-то мотивчик, чтобы заполнить паузу. 

\- Это что-то новое, - заметил Ричард.

\- Не особо.

\- Ну, раньше ты насвистывал что-то другое. 

\- Времена меняются, Ричард.

\- Правда? 

Ли не был уверен, как это произошло, но Ричард, стоявший у противоположной стены комнаты, вдруг оказался рядом с ним.

\- Иногда, - подтвердил Ли. А потом Ричард поцеловал его.

Ли в очередной раз проклял себя за неспособность сопротивляться этому мужчине. Но сколько бы мозг ни твердил ему остановиться, попросить Ричарда уйти, ни велел пойти выпить и потом принять холодный душ, его сердце просило большего. Он таял от прикосновений Ричарда, как мартовская кошка.

Ричард притянул его ещё ближе, когда они оба неверными шагами двинулись к дивану. Ричард усилил натиск, его руки были, казалось, везде одновременно. Руки Ли заплясали на бёдрах Ричарда, когда тот снова поцеловал его в губы и спустился дорожкой поцелуев к ключицам. Это было несказанно хорошо!

Пальцы Ли скользили по стройной талии Ричарда, запоминая каждый дюйм, потому что больше этому НЕ суждено было повториться. Точно не так. И точно не скоро. И пусть они стали старше, Ричард всё ещё был в прекрасной форме, и Ли одновременно восхищался им и ревновал его.

С точки же зрения Ричарда, Ли был совершенно великолепен, и Ричард никак не мог им насытиться. Ему всё время хотелось БОЛЬШЕ. Его руки нашли давно знакомую дорогу к застёжкам на джинсах Ли и легко с ними справились. Ричард опустился на пол, стягивая с Ли джинсы и бельё, потом охватил ладонью его член и коснулся головки губами.

Ли опустил ладонь на голову Ричарда и чуть двинул бёдрами, глубже погружаясь в его рот. Ричард расслабил челюсти и заглотил член как мог глубоко, при этом чуть сжал пальцы вокруг основания. Он насаживался ртом на член до тех пор, пока Ли не вцепился ему в волосы и не предупредил Ричарда, что долго не выдержит такую пытку. Ричард не мог ничего ответить, но безумный взгляд снизу вверх дал понять Ли, что пощады не будет. Кончая, Ли удерживал Ричарда за шею, не давая ему отстраниться.

Ричард поднялся и залюбовался едва стоявшим на ногах Ли. Ли уронил его на диван, увлекая в очередной бешеный поцелуй. 

\- Может, в спальню? - предложил Ли. Возражений не последовало.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ли совершенно не ожидал появления на авансцене своего бывшего супруга. Однако если они с Ричардом продолжат встречаться, Ричарду придётся рано или поздно познакомиться с Джереми.

Дверной звонок, разорвавший тишину в 6 часов вечера, пробудил Ли и Ричарда от сладкой дрёмы. Ли вскочил и заметался в поисках одежды, разбросанной по всему дому. Ричард, смеясь, наблюдал за ним:

\- Что случилось?

\- Это Джейсон.

\- Твой бывший?

\- Да.

\- Чего ему надо?

Ли с секунду задумчиво глядел на Ричарда, прежде чем ответить:

\- Он привёз мне сына на выходные.

\- Джереми?

\- Да, Джереми.

\- Я не знал, что эти выходные ты проводишь с сыном.

\- Вообще-то, не должен был. Джейсон собирался за город.

\- Молодец ты...

\- Ричард, я всегда рад твоим комплиментам, но сейчас ты или оденься, или пообещай мне сидеть тихо, пока Джейсон будет здесь.

\- А что бы ты предпочёл?

Звонок зазвенел снова, уже в третий раз.

\- Так, я должен открыть, - Ли рванулся к двери в спальню.

\- Ли, - окликнул его Ричард.

\- Что?

\- Ширинка.

Глянув вниз, Ли чертыхнулся, увидев, что сам не оделся как следует, застегнул брюки и поблагодарил Ричарда, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

***

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Джейсон. – Выглядишь слегка помятым.

\- Прости, я спал, когда ты позвонил.

\- В пятницу, в 6 вечера?!

\- Ну да.

\- Вау! Дневной сон в рабочий день – какая роскошь! – Джейсон только что снова вышел на работу после долгого перерыва, и, похоже, это не доставляло ему большого удовольствия.

\- А где сын?

\- Вытаскивает свои вещи из машины.

\- Один?

А если его кто-то украдёт?

В ответ Джейсон лишь молча посмотрел на бывшего мужа. Ли жил в охраняемом, ограждённом посёлке, с личной подъездной дорогой к дому. Здесь до их сына даже при желании было сложно добраться.

Тем временем Джереми уже поднимался по лестнице, по пути снимая куртку. Джейсон задумался, передаётся ли разгильдяйство по наследству, или же Джереми успел научиться этому у Ли.

\- Привет, отцы! – радостно возопил Джереми. Он недавно решил, что уже слишком взрослый, чтобы употреблять детские "папа" и "папочка", которыми пользовался раньше, чтобы различать двух своих родителей.

\- Привет, отпрыск! – в тон ему отозвался Ли, нагибаясь, чтобы обнять его. – Готов повеселиться?

\- У него домашняя работа, не забывайте об этом, - тоном строгой мамаши напомнил Джейсон.

\- Так мы успеем и домашку сделать, и повеселиться, правда же?

Джереми, похоже, не был так сильно в этом уверен. Между бывшими членами семьи повисла пауза, которую нарушил Джейсон:

\- Может, пригласишь нас войти? Давно хотел взглянуть на твоё новое жилище.

\- Эм... у меня тут слегка беспорядок...

\- О, я как раз давно его не видел и успел соскучиться! – сострил Джейсон, проскальзывая в прихожую.

К стене была прислонена картина, которую Ли никак не мог собраться повесить.

\- Это и есть твой беспорядок? – удивился Джейсон.

\- Нет, я просто... – Джейсон уже проник в гостиную, Ли и Джереми последовали за ним.  
\- А здесь неплохо! Ты хорошо устроился, Ли.

\- Спасибо, - рассеянно отозвался Ли, заметив пиджак Ричарда, валяющийся на полу прямо у ног Джейсона и слишком далеко от Ли, чтобы тот успел что-нибудь предпринять. Джейсон поднял пиджак и передал его Ли:

\- Хм, ты, вроде, никогда кожу не носил...

\- Просто это мой пиджак. 

Все как по команде повернули головы в сторону спальни, из которой появился Ричард. Он был одет по всей форме, если не считать босых ног, но Ли всё равно замер как вкопанный. Ричард с поистине королевским спокойствием прошествовал к Джейсону, который молча вручил ему пиджак:

\- Спасибо.

Больше никто не шелохнулся.

\- Меня зовут Ричард, - представился он, протягивая руку. Джейсон автоматически пожал её.

\- Я вас, кажется, знаю.

\- Да. Давно дело было, но мы встречались... это было... постойте... 

\- Девять лет назад.

\- Да, точно! Прекрасно выглядишь! Ли, ты упустил такого красавца!

С этим было сложно спорить - Джейсон был действительно хорош собой.

\- Похоже, это я его упустил, - ухмыльнулся Джейсон, будучи совершенно уверен, что его визави известна истинная подоплёка событий.

Ричард засмеялся. Он не особо комфортно чувствовал себя в подобных ситуациях, но игра стоила свеч. Ли оценил его старания и попытался прийти на помощь:

\- Ричард, ты же пока не знаком с моим сыном! Позволь представить тебе Джереми.

С появлением в комнате незнакомца Джереми отодвинулся поближе к Джейсону и теперь опасливо выглядывал из-за его спины.

\- Джереми, поздоровайся с Ричардом, - велел ему Ли.

Джейсон как раз собирался парировать, что их сын не обязан здороваться с любовниками его папаши, но Ричард успел первым:

\- Ничего страшного, Джейсон, тебе не обязательно со мной здороваться. Но, может быть, позже мы сможем стать друзьями.

Это заявление, похоже, растопило сердце мальчика. Он выступил вперёд и подошёл к Ричарду. Ли и Джейсон насторожённо - каждый по своему поводу - наблюдали, как Ричард наклонился к нему: 

\- Рад тебя видеть, - сказал он, протягивая Джереми руку.

\- Добрый день, мистер...

\- Мистер Армитидж. Но ты можешь звать меня Ричардом.

\- Вы из Англии, - безапелляционно заявил мальчик. – Вы так смешно говорите.

\- Ты прав. А ты часто встречаешь англичан?

Джереми закивал головой:

\- У меня есть подруга Клара, у неё родители оттуда.

\- Здорово! А вы с Кларой часто встречаетесь?

\- Ну, иногда... Она даёт мне поиграть с Лего. Но она всегда старается победить в видеоиграх!

Ричард удивился:

\- Вы до сих пор играете в Лего? Я уже тыщу лет его не видел!

\- У меня в комнате есть кое-что. Хочешь посмотреть?

Ричард оглянулся на Ли и Джейсона, последний раздражённо хмурился, но молчал.

\- Звучит увлекательно, - ответил он мальчику, и они направились в его комнату.

Джейсона прорвало в ту же секунду, как за ними закрылась дверь:

\- Какого чёрта, Ли???

\- В чём дело? У меня не может быть личной жизни?

\- У тебя семьдесят пять процентов времени каждый месяц на личную жизнь, - на словах "личная жизнь" Джейсон изобразил в воздухе кавычки. Ли с некоторых пор возненавидел этот жест за то, что им постоянно пользовался Джейсон. – Тебе обязательно делать это, когда приезжает твой сын?

\- Я не всегда могу контролировать чужое расписание. Ричард случайно оказался в городе именно в эти дни.

\- И это обязательно должен быть ОН?

\- Ты ревнуешь?

\- ДА!!!

Ли замер от удивления, в кои веки раз добившись от бывшего мужа прямого ответа.

\- Вообще-то, мы разведены, - заявил он наконец в своё оправдание.

\- Я знаю, и не хочу сказать, что предлагаю тебе вернуться, Ли. Меня удивляет, что ты увиваешься за тем же мужиком, с которым однажды разошёлся.

\- Ничего я не увиваюсь! – соврал Ли.

\- Не важно. Я знал, что ты не остыл по нему, когда мы начали встречаться, знал я это, и когда мы женились. Я думал, ты забыл его, когда появился Джереми, но, похоже, я ошибался. Черт побери, Ли! Я был тебе хорошим парнем, хорошим мужем, но всё это было ни к чёрту, потому что ты всегда любил его...

Ли стоял молча. Слова Джейсона были правдой от начала и до конца, и отрицать очевидное он не мог. Да, пожалуй, уже и не хотел. Джейсон действительно всегда заслуживал лучшего. Он заслуживал лучшего, чем Ли.

\- Ты был прекрасным мужем, - сказал он наконец. – Ты и сейчас прекрасный отец, а я обращался с тобой намного хуже, чем ты этого заслуживал. Прости меня! Ты совершенно прав: я пытался убежать от себя и встретил тебя, и я подумал, что если я постараюсь, у нас всё получится. Но я очень плохо старался, и мне очень жаль…

Джейсон опустился на диван, и Ли сел рядом с ним. Джейсон был готов заплакать, но сдерживал слёзы. Он молчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Тишина действовала угнетающей, так что Ли решил продолжить:

\- Я понимаю: теперь, из-за Ричарда, ты думаешь, что я никогда в самом деле не любил тебя, но это неправда! Я любил тебя, Джейсон. Может быть, я любил и Ричарда всё это время, но это не значит, что я не любил тебя. Ты - прекрасный человек, и ты обязательно встретишь того, кто будет тебя любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь! Не могу передать тебе, как я хотел бы быть этим самым человеком. Прости, что я на самом деле им не был.

\- Я понял...

\- Нет, я вёл себя как сволочь по отношению к тебе!

\- Да. Но я всё понял, - Джейсон протёр глаза и вдруг обнял Ли. Ли снова застыл на секунду, не веря себе, а потом изо всех сил обнял Джейсона в ответ. Тот чмокнул его в щёку.

\- Ты не представляешь, как важно мне было это услышать, - улыбнулся ему Ли. И Джейсон ответил ему улыбкой сквозь слёзы. Они так и сидели, обнявшись, когда Ричард известил о своём приходе вежливым покашливанием. Они разорвали объятья и Джейсон встал. Он ещё раз вытер лицо и прочистил горло:

\- Ну что ж, мне пора идти!

Джереми подбежал к нему и обхватил его за талию:

\- Пока, папочка! Я буду скучать.

Джейсон улыбнулся, снова услышав детскую версию своего прозвища:

\- Не ври! Папа не даст тебе скучать все выходные. 

Он обнял сына и поцеловал его в макушку:

\- Обещай, что не забудешь сделать домашнюю работу!

\- Конечно, - нараспев заверил его сын.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, Ричард.

\- Встретиться, Джейсон.

\- Спасибо, что взял сына, Ли.

\- Не за что!  
\- Я рад, что мы поговорили, - выпалил Джейсон, обнимая Ли ещё раз.

\- Я тоже, - согласился Ли, проводя его к двери.

***

_Пять месяцев спустя_

\- У тебя галстук съехал.

Ричард потянул галстук в сторону:

\- Так лучше?

\- Так хуже, - Ли поправил ему галстук и пробежался пальцами по его волосам. По случаю предстоящего события, Ричард подкрасил волосы, и Ли не хватало привычных искр седины.

\- Зря ты покрасился, - сказал он.

\- Хорошо тебе говорить, когда ты выглядишь на десять лет моложе, чем есть, и у тебя нет седины.

\- Но волосы-то я не крашу.

\- Ты их постоянно красишь.

\- Но это же по работе.

\- Подожди, дорогой, придёт и твой черёд!

Они сидели в просторном лимузине, чтобы было очень кстати с учётом немалого роста обоих. Но из-за этого оставалось и слишком много места между ними, что совсем не нравилось Ли. Последние несколько месяцев его жизнь неслась в невероятном темпе. Через два месяца после той памятной встречи Ли, борясь с волнением, признался Джереми, что Ричард - его новый друг. Джереми же отреагировал на это заявление совершенно спокойно. Он пожал плечами и спросил:

\- Давай играть дальше? - так как в тот момент они с Ли как раз осваивали новую видеоигру.

Ричард теперь регулярно мотался из Лондона в Лос-Анджелес, но оно того стоило. Ли всего однажды совершил ответный визит в Лондон, и город произвёл на него гнетущее впечатление. Оба хранили молчание относительно своих дальнейших планов. Ли ужасно хотел, чтобы Ричард переехал к нему, но после возобновления отношений они встречались ещё всего четыре месяца, и Ли сомневался, что Ричард готов поставить свою жизнь с ног на голову ради кого-то после такого короткого вступления. 

А вдруг ничего не выйдет? Пока, правда, всё выходило, и неплохо.

Ли постепенно придвинулся ближе, пока не оказался почти на коленях у Ричарда, и поцеловал его.

\- За что такая щедрость?

\- За то, что согласился пойти со мной сегодня.

\- Ты, наконец, поверил мне?

Когда Ричард заявил, что готов сопровождать Ли на премьеру, тот целый месяц не мог поверить, что Ричард действительно решился «выйти из шкафа».

\- В любом случае, теперь тебе бежать некуда – мы уже приехали.

\- Ты прав.

Водитель как раз открывал дверь салона. Ричард и Ли увидели огромное море людей, ожидавших по обе стороны красной ковровой дорожки, но сами они пока оставались вне поля зрения толпы. Ли пересел ближе к открытой двери и повернулся к Ричарду:

\- Ты готов? - спросил он, протягивая ладонь. Ричард глубоко вздохнул - и взял его за руку:

\- Готов, - ответил он, и они вышли из машины, держась за руки.


End file.
